


Angelica's Revelation

by IWantaRevelation



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/M, The Schuyler Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantaRevelation/pseuds/IWantaRevelation
Summary: She never wore her wedding band when she went out with her sisters. She alway told Eliza and Peggy it was because she didn't want it to be stolen, but in truth, she couldn't bear thinking of her husband when she was looking at other men in ways a married woman never should.Plot: Hamilton AU. Angelica Schuyler Church meets Alexander Hamilton one afternoon when she and her sisters sneak away to New York. Her life is changed by this man who meets her every challenge. Takes place during 'The Schuyler Sisters'My first fic! Any help or advice would be much appreciated!





	1. Chapter 1

Angelica Schuyler entered the tavern and found a seat at an empty table. Her sisters Peggy and Eliza had abandoned her for a dress shop on their exploration of the city, leaving her to wander on her own.

She heard a commotion as a group of men entered, one she easily recognized as Aaron Burr. She could hear the 2 other men discussing General Washington and the war, bringing her excitement about the topic.

"Miss Schuyler, what brings a lady like you to such a place?" Burr teased.

"I wanted to explore the city Mr. Burr and hear the talks of the revolution first hand."

"War and politics is no place for a lady."

She rolled her eyes. "What gives you the right to have a say in my life?! I'll have you know that I've been reading Thomas Paine's Common Sense as well as many other political pamphlets in support of the war. I know much more than you think Burr and to think that you demean me only because..."

"Is this man bothering you, Miss?" A voice interrupted. "Leave the lady alone Burr."

Angelica was floored at the new man. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue and the way he spoke to Burr lit a spark within her.

"He was just leaving." She replied.

"Send a hello to your father for me, won't you Miss. Schuyler?" Burr said before turning and leaving and rejoining his group.

"I'm sorry." The man said.

"One of your friends?"

He scoffed. "Never. Aaron Burr is someone I will never be friends with."

"Thank you for chasing him away."

"I'm sure you would've done so yourself. You seem like the type of woman who doesn't need saving."

She smiled. He was right, it came with the territory of being the eldest. She would always look after her sisters growing up, and would always be the one to chase away the monsters.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"It isn't proper for a lady to to be drinking so early and with a gentleman she doesn't even know."

He gave her a sly smile and sat at her table.

"You strike me as a woman who's never been satisfied." He said, not thinking through before he spoke.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself." She replied, with a smile.

"You're like me, I'm never satisfied."

"Is that so?"

"I've never been satisfied."

"My name is Angelica Schuyler."

"Alexander Hamilton." He replied.

"Hamilton...I’ve haven’t heard that name before; where's your family from?"

"Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait."

"Well, Mr. Hamilton thank you for spending your afternoon with me."

"It's a pleasure for me trust me." He replied. "I heard you mention Thomas Paine's Common Sense...you've read it?"

"Yes, two nights ago."

"And?"

"I agree. We can be an independent nation and we can be self-governed." She began. "But I must admit, I was disappointed. There wasn't a single mention on the rights of women. We aren't second class citizens and deserve equal opportunities."

His eyes lit up, but she saw more behind it. There was amazement, that was obvious, but she also could see that he was aroused.

"I've never met a woman so interested in politics before." He replied. "That's a good thing."

"That's the first time I've heard that from a man. Usually, when I bring up the rights of women, men laugh or flee."

"I would never flee from a such an intelligent woman like yourself."

She smiled at his response. This was a first for her; not even her husband would respond in such a manner.

 _'My dear, it isn't right...'_ or _'Do keep your voice down love.'_ was John Church's normal response.

He reached across and held her soft hand, caressing her knuckles with his thumb. She could see the indent of where her wedding ring should have sat. She never wore her wedding band when she went downtown, she would lie to her sisters and say she didn’t want it stolen, but in truth, she didn’t want the symbol that she belonged to someone else, especially when she was looking at certain men in ways a married woman never should.

 

They discussed politics and the revolution, even women’s rights. Angelica was thrilled that he brought the issue up first. That was usually the last thing on a man’s mind, instead only caring about men’s rights and no one else's. But she could tell that Alexander had a genuine interest and actually listened to her opinions and justifications. When she tried to discuss political topics with men, they would laugh her off and send her away as if she would injure her ‘little brain’ by thinking about politics.

This was the mind at work she’d been looking for; someone who matched every thought and argument and wasn’t afraid to challenge her intellectually.

 

By the evening, he had her leaned against the cold brick of the tavern alleyway. Both breathless from the endless kisses, knowing they’d have to part ways very soon. Angelica knew Peggy and Eliza would be searching for her, meaning she needed to leave very soon.

“May I write to you?”

“Only if we can keep or correspondence a secret.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“My father is protective. If he see’s a letter from a man who isn’t a relative or who isn’t courting his daughter, he’ll toss it in the fire.” She lied. If she received a letter from a man who wasn’t her husband, her sisters would be suspicious and her parents angry and disgusted. She couldn’t risk hurting her family that way.

Alexander laughed. “Then I’ll be sure to address myself as Alice, your newest acquaintance in town.”

“That would be best.”

He leaned in to kiss her one last time, wanting to memorize the way her lips felt on his, not knowing when they would meet again.

 

* * *

 

She received her first letter two days later. Alexander’s words on the page further lit the passion inside of her. She had guiltily compared his letters to John’s and she could see a stark difference. John’s letters were simple and spoke about his life in London while also checking in with her and her family. Alexander’s letters, however, were poetic. The way he described his thoughts of her or even his work, thrilled her.

 

_My dearest, Angelica._

 

_Meeting you was fate and now I can think only of you. The way your smile woke my heart or the way your eyes trapped me in that moment. I long for the day I can see you next and that I can hold you in my arms and kiss you._

_I’ve never before met a woman like you; one who’s so passionate about politics and who speaks her mind so freely. Any man who thinks you to be too bold or intense must be crazy, for you are exactly what my mind needs._

_I’ve been hard at work with my friends writing and reading about what can be done about this turmoil our country is seeing. I for one know that we can be an independent nation, but so many others are too scared to fight for their rights. They’re afraid that speaking out will get them killed, but I say it’s is our duty to speak out of these intolerable acts the crown has put upon us...I shouldn’t complain to you, for I know you agree. Perhaps it’s why I feel so at ease letting you know how I feel about this revolution..._

_For now, I’ll just keep our first meeting as the only image in my mind before I rest. I will see you again, my heart knows that we’re meant to see each other._

 

_Adieu,_

_A.H._

 

She wrote back immediately after reading her first letter. If only she had met him before John; it would have been perfect. They were made for each other. With one letter, he brought out a side of her she tried to keep under wraps, especially once she married.

 

_My dearest, Alexander._

 

_I’ve been anticipating your letter but did not expect that I would receive one so soon. It was definitely a happy surprise when my sister announced that a letter from my dear friend ‘Alice’ had arrived. I had to pretend that I was expecting this letter and had to fight with my entire being to not rip it from her hands and run to my bed to read it._

_You are the first man to ever seem interested in my passions. Every other man has always run a mile opposite of my direction when I speak my mind, but I find it freeing that I can actually be myself when I’m with you. I understand your frustrations with those too afraid to fight in the rebellion. Yes, it is a dangerous game, but like you mentioned, it is our duty to speak out. You should never feel sorry for voicing your opinions about the rebellion. Know that I am on your side in whatever way this turmoil takes us._

_You make me blush with the way you speak! I too cannot stop thinking about your eyes and our kiss, but you must be careful with what you write...If my father were to read this letter, he’d have the town ready to tar and feather you._

_I’ll patiently wait for your next letter and dream of when we’re together again._

 

_Adieu,_

_A.S._

 

Her next letter came two days after she’d sent hers. Peggy had called her down and she had to fight to control the urge to snatch the letter from her sister’s hands.

“This is the second letter you’ve received from Alice. Are you sure we’ve met this friend?”

“I’m not sure if you’ll remember her, but I’m sure you met her briefly when we met Mr. Franklin.”

Peggy nodded and assumed her older sister was correct.

“Does she share any news?”

“She’s recently married and wants my advice on a few matters.” She lied.

“Oh. Well, let her know that I wish her well.”

“I will.” She replied. She placed a kiss in her sister's hair before climbing the stair to her bedroom.

 

_My dearest, Angelica._

 

_I hope that I am the only one who can make you blush this way. I’m afraid that I am unable to stop with my writings of our encounter. And I intend to make you blush with each of my letters to you. Your wit and beauty captured me whole, and your kisses and delicate soft skin under my fingertips are something that I wish to describe over and over again, to know that I really did experience a beautiful woman like yourself._

_Thank you for your understanding nature. I was afraid that I had frightened you away with my strong opinions, but I’m happy that you agree with me. You would make a formidable opponent in a debate. If only you could join in these gatherings and share your intellect with these figures...I’m sure you would change the world._

_Do you know when you’ll next find yourself in town? It’s only been less than one week, but I’m eager to see you again. I may have to sneak in through your window in the middle of the night, only to say hello and give you a kiss._

_I anticipate your next letter._

 

_Adieu,_

_A.H._

 

She blushed at his words. She thought back to John’s letters to her when they were courting and she couldn’t recall blushing so much at his words. The feelings he gave her were out of this world.

 

_My dearest, Alexander._

 

 _Nothing brings me more joy than reading your letters._ ~~_I have spent countless nights with your letters tucked by my side in my bed, imagining it’s you beside me instead._ _If you were to sneak through my window, I pray it would be for more than just a hello and a kiss._~~ _You are a rebel Alexander, and I know you only tease this way to gauge a reaction from me, but I’ll have you know that I’m stronger than you think._

_I anxiously await our next meeting and your sweet kisses. If you can find the time, there is a wooded path beside my house...we could meet again and resume our conversations about the revolution._

_I look forward to your next letter._

 

_Adieu,_

_A.S._

 

Like clockwork, Angelica received another letter. This time she received very little questioning from Eliza and Peggy. Once more, sitting in the comfort of her room, she sat in her bed and tore into the letter.

 

_My dearest, Angelica._

 

_You minx. Your attempts to cross out your words were failed, for I worked endlessly to decipher your words. Now I am even more tempted to enter through your window. Would I find you asleep with my letters at your breast? Or would you be awaiting me?_

_As for the wooded path, I would love to meet you. At the moment I am away from New York City, but I will return in a few days. Just let me know where and I’ll be eagerly awaiting you._

_I look forward to your letter._

 

_Adieu,_

_A.H._

 

She thought she had fully crossed out those words, but Alexander seemed the determined type. He must’ve worked hours to read through the cross outs in order to gain the letters full meaning.

She smiled as she tucked the letter under her pillow for the time being. She went to her desk and began her next letter. She felt the same way as Alexander did; she needed to see him again as soon as he returned. There wasn’t a moment that went by where she didn’t think of his eyes or his smile.

 

_My dearest, Alexander._

 

_I shall have to be more careful with my emotions whilst writing to you. I’m afraid that I let my quill and emotions speak for me before my head realizes what I’ve written._

_I would of course, be waiting for you if you were to find your way through my window. We could then have a polite chat…_

_When do you return? There is a large tree, next to a brook...it’s my favorite spot to run off to. Not even my sisters dare to bother me when I venture off there._

_Let me know when you’re back in New York and we can plan to meet._

 

_Adieu,_

_A.S._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick little notes about this chapter.  
> 1- The group of men walking in is Aaron Burr and his friends...Alexander walks in separately and can't help but save a beautiful woman from Aaron Burr.  
> 2- Aaron and Angelica know each other slightly...he know she's married, but he calls her Miss. Schuyler because she's not wearing her ring.  
> 3- I wish I could write better letters, my apologies. I don't have too much experience writing political/love letters...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the rating has been bumped up to M because things get a little bit sexy in this chapter!

Only days later, she waited for him, leaning against a tree, book in hand. She was far deep into the woods, far enough from her home that they wouldn’t be able to hear any of her conversations with the man who wasn’t her husband, the man she’d been keeping a secret correspondence with.

Ever since she met him two weeks ago, he hadn't left her thoughts. He would write to her, his letters keeping her up at night.

She heard footsteps on the ground and turned to see his figure moving closer to hers. He looked tired and in need of week longs sleep in bed.

“You look exhausted.” She scolded. “I could have waited one day more.”

He pulled her into a kiss, letting his hands cradled her head.

"But I couldn’t. Two weeks is too long to be separated from you." He murmured as they broke the kiss.

"But absence makes the heart grow fonder." She smiled leaning in to kiss him again.

“I’m afraid I couldn’t bear being away from you for too long.” He groaned.

She smiled and pulled him along to a clear spot in the woods where they could sit.

“So, tell me about your mission?” She asked excitedly, still holding his hand.

He frowned. “War is hell. I only hope that you’ll never experience it first hand.”

“I fear we’re all facing it first hand. We’re a country amidst a revolution, it will affect all of us.”

“Then I hope you won’t be behind a musket firing away at human lives.”

“I hope I won’t either.” She replied. “Let’s sit. You look like you could use some rest.”

“I think your presence is healing enough.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled. He was a wild flirt, but she couldn’t help but smile and allow it.

“So you mentioned in your letter about imagining me beside you…”

“No, I don’t recall ever writing such unladylike words.” She teased.

“Are you certain?”

“Are you calling me a liar? I’m a proper lady Alexander, I would never do such a thing.” She let her palm graze his thigh.

“Did I mention that you’re a little minx?”

“You may have.” She laughed before kissing his lips.

He groaned at her kiss, moving his hands so that they could sit at her waist. He unknowingly started pulling her closer.

She shivered. She wasn't sure if it was the cold of the autumn weather or his touch, but it caused him to stop.

She let out a whimper of disappointment at the separation.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"No, keep going." 

"Angelica, we shouldn't be doing this, it's wholly improper."

"To hell with propriety. Kiss me."

He didn't argue. His lips were back on hers immediately, his hands once more pulling her closer.

She could feel him, hard and strong, through the many layers she wore; Angelica was no maiden, she'd seen the marriage bed, but this was the first time in a long time that she felt this much passion for anyone. She angled her hips so that they collided with his. When she heard him groan, she smiled and continued.

"Angelica." He warned. 

"It's alright."

"No, it isn't. I don't want to take your virtue if we aren't married."

"You wouldn't be taking it."

"What do you mean?"

“I’m no maiden. I’m married.”

“You’re married?”

She nodded. “He lives in London, we eloped two years ago, I thought I was in love and that I would be happy..."

“Did he hurt you?”

“No. John isn’t a savage, he’s never laid a hand on me out of anger. I just fell out of love with him. You were right when you said I could never be satisfied.” She explained. “Our marriage is  strictly for appearances only."

"Does he feel the same?"

She shrugged. "All I know is that I have no feelings of love or passion when I'm with him. He's a good man, but I don't love him."

He still held her hand in his, stroking her knuckle, but now focusing on her left ring finger. 

“This was why you wanted to keep our correspondence a secret…”

“If my parents or my sister’s found that a man who isn’t my husband is writing to me nightly they would be ruined.” She explained. “Does this change your feelings towards me?”

“No, you’re still the same intelligent woman I met two weeks ago. You being married only means we’ll have to keep quiet.”

She smiled and kissed him with all of her energy. He fell back, his back hitting the ground. His hands held her close to him, letting the heat from her body radiate to his.

“We still need to be careful...If I were to make love to you, there could be a big chance that you could end up with child.”

She knew he was right; she’d put that thought into the back of her mind but she knew it too. Falling pregnant after not seeing her husband for five months would be suspicious. 

“Thank you for not judging me.” She said, stroking his face.

“You haven’t judged me, which means I could never judge you.”

She leaned in and kissed him, finding herself lying beneath him.

“Angelica wait, we just discussed…” He began.

“Shhh. There are other ways Alexander.” She whispered in his ear. 

Her hand pulled at the button on his breeches and quickly worked them off. She found him heavy and warm in her hand and gave him one stroke before hearing him groan.

“Shall I continue or would you rather we remain proper?” She teased.

“Dear god, please continue!” He moaned.

She continued her rhythm making sure she stroked him slowly. The sounds he made gave her more than enough motivation to continue, picking up her speed little by little. She felt him begin thrust into her grasp; he was close, she could tell. 

“Stop, stop!” He called out.

“What is it?” She asked, stopping her actions.

“I don’t want to ruin your dress.” He replied.

“You won’t.” She assured. 

She flipped them over so that he was now lying beneath her. She gave him one kiss before leaving his lips and lowering her head to meet his erection.

She heard a curse leave his mouth and tried not to smile at his reaction. 

His hand reached down to touch her hair, trying to resist letting his fingers tangle through. 

 

He came in strong spurts into her mouth, she had no choice to swallow every bit of it to avoid making a mess of her dress and hair.

* * *

 

He wrapped her in his arms, stroking the bare skin of her neck with his thumb.

“You didn’t have to do that.” He murmured.

“I know. I wanted to do that.” She replied. “Are you satisfied?”

He chuckled. “I think I would be more satisfied if you let me return the favor.”

“I look forward to it, but not today. I need to return home before my family starts looking for me.”

“I’m beginning to think that my idea of sneaking through your bedroom window is an unavoidable situation.”

“Don’t you dare.” She laughed.

“When will I see you again?”

“I’m not sure. My sister’s and I plan on sneaking off downtown again, but they’ll probably be glued to my side.”

He groaned in frustration. 

“I’ll write to you and we can make plans to meet again.” She assured, before giving him one more kiss.

He stood first before helping her off the ground and cleaning any foliage from her dress. 

He embraced her one last time before watching her walk back towards her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely kudos! Please give some feedback if you can or let me know what you'd like to see in future chapters. I do have a bit of a rough plan/rough draft of what's going to happen, but if you think of anything specific that you think would work well in this story, let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is gonna get real in this chapter! Let me know what you think!

The weeks following, she received more letters from Alexander. She had learned that he’d been promoted and made General Washington's right-hand man. She was happy for him and new that this would do wonders for his career and would also help the revolution. A mind like Alexander’s working with General Washington, could only signify that they would be on the winning side of the war.

_My dearest, Angelica_

_I’m so glad you’re pleased with my position with Washington, I however, wish I were on the battlefield instead. I feel useless keeping charge of his journals and papers when I know I can be of better use in the fight._

_Anyways, I once again long for your touch. Our last meeting was much too short and I’m afraid that I need to see you again soon or else I’ll perish without your love. Are you sure I can’t sneak in through your window? I’m certain we can both keep quiet enough and no one will be the wiser._

_If we cannot meet any sooner, then I hope to see you at the ball being held for the soldiers. Perhaps we can sneak away together and I’ll be able to repay you for the wonderful gift you’ve given me._

_Forever yours,_

_A.H._

Angelica looked out her window and laughed, there was no way Alexander could make his way to her window. There were no trees nor any vines or trellis that he could use to climb. Still, the wicked thought did not leave her. Imagining a tap at her window and finding him, with his smug face, waiting for her. Sneaking him into her bed and letting him do whatever he wished to her body.

She shivered at the thought and hoped that a telltale blush was not present on her face. The ball however, seemed much easier to handle. Her father and mother had informed the three Schuyler sisters of the upcoming ball in a month and preparations were already being made for the night.

_My dearest, Alexander_

_Please don’t feel upset with your position with the General. Being his right-hand man is something that many wish they had. General Washington saw your intelligence and cleverness and knew that you could be of great advantage for the war._

_I wish our last meeting wasn’t as short as it was and I too miss your eyes and long for your touch. You could try sneaking in through my window, but I must warn you there is no possible way for you to climb up to reach it._

_As for the ball, I will be attending and do look forward to a private meeting with you. Luckily, we will not have to wait as long. If you are free, I will be in town next Friday to accompany my sister to the dressmaker. My youngest sister Peggy I fear has grown so tall that she cannot fit in any of mine or my sister Eliza’s gowns._

_Please let me know as soon as you can if you are available._

_Forever yours,_

_A.S._

She was happy to have found a chance to explore the town center once more. Her father had ordered 3 gowns one for each of his daughters from Paris. While she and Eliza fit perfectly into their gowns, Peggy had, had a growth spurt and could barely fit into the gown.

“It isn’t fair!” Peggy cried, still letting Angelica cradle her. “You and Eliza have the most beautiful French dresses and I have to be stuck with a boring one!”

“Shhh. Sweetheart, I know you’re upset and I wish I could give you my dress, but you know that wouldn’t work.” Eliza tried soothing, sitting on the other side of her younger sister.

“Why do I have to grow?!” Cried the 16-year-old.

“Peggy darling, it’s nothing to be upset over. You’ve grown into a woman’s body, you should be happy!” Angelica added.

“Really?”

“Yes. And Daddy is allowing for you to get a new dress made just for the ball, one I’m sure you will dazzle in.”

Peggy sniffled, no longer crying. Angelica still stroked her hair, but she wasn't feeling as upset as she had been earlier.

“Are you feeling better now?” Eliza asked.

Peggy nodded and gave her sisters a hug and kiss each before running off.

“She’s never been so dramatic.” Eliza sighed.

“She’s 16, I remember you having the same fits when you were still growing.” Angelica teased.

“Hush you liar, that isn’t true.”

“Elizabeth Schuyler, I would never lie to you. Do you remember crying to Daddy because I was to come out to society and you weren’t of age yet?”

Eliza blushed at the memory.

“Aha, now she remembers!”

Eliza nudged her older sister and laughed at the memory.

“Alright, so maybe I had my dramatic moments too.” She concluded. “But it wasn’t my fault.”

“I never said it was. Now let’s go join mother for needlepoint.”

_My dearest, Angelica_

_I’ll try and see it through your point of view as I feel you are the more clear-headed of the two of us. I won’t doubt General Washington and hope that his plans for me are to help guide me into the right direction._

_Is that a dare Miss. Schuyler? I’m sure I could find a way up if I really tried. In fact, now you’ll have to remain alert at nights for I’ll make it my goal to find entrance through your window._

_For now, though, I will take our meeting next Friday and hope that a kiss will suffice enough until I can sneak away with you at the ball._

_Forever yours,_

_A.H._

On Friday, she accompanied Peggy to the dressmakers. She couldn’t help but giggle at her sister’s excitement. While Peggy was now a woman and out to society, she was still naive and held on to her girlish ways. It warmed her heart to see how bubbly and adorable her sister remained.

She sat in the chair and waited while her sister was being measured and prodded my the seamstress when she caught a glance of Alexander.

“Peggy, will you be okay on your own for a few minutes?”

“Yes, Angelica. Where are you going?”

“Just to fetch some fresh air. I’ll only be right outside, I promise.”

Her sister nodded and turned back around to view herself in the mirror.

When she finally walked out of the shop, she didn’t see Alexander. She walked around before checking her surroundings. No one was looking at her, meaning she could sneak into the alleyway where Alexander was most likely waiting.

“I’ve missed you.” He growled, pulling her into his arms as soon as she walked into the alleyway.

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder.” She teased before giving him a kiss.

He pulled her as close to him as possible, trying to feel her body despite her layers.

“I really have missed you.” He said breathlessly once the kiss was broken.

“And I missed you.” She replied. “This has to be quick, my sister is waiting for me.”

He nodded and returned to find her lips with his. She felt his tongue slip in between her lips; she could taste the ale on his breath. He must’ve been with his friends Hercules and John in the tavern again.

His lips soon moved to her jaw before trailing down to her neck and collarbone. Her cape obstructed him from reaching anything else, but it didn’t stop him from trying.

He eventually found the sensitive spot on her neck, making her keen at the feeling. It encouraged him to work further on the spot.

“Alexander…” She breathed heavily.

He grunted in response.

“Alexander, I have to return.” She urged.

“But we’ve only just started.”

“I know, but Peggy will be looking for me if I don’t return.” She replied. “You’ll see me at the ball, I promise.”

He looked disappointed but knew he had to let her return.

She leaned in and kissed him once more before turning to leave.

* * *

The night of the Winter Ball, Angelica couldn't tame her excitement. Knowing that she would dance with Alexander tonight and even perhaps be alone with him brought a shiver through her.

She accompanied her sister through the large ballroom and excused herself. She told them she needed some air because her stays were too tight; instead, she was meeting Alexander like they had planned in their last letter.

She shivered at the cold winter air as she stood in the garden, before smiling when she felt a pair of arms wrap around and a pair of lips at her neck.

"Are you feeling cold my love?"

She turned and greeted him with a kiss. "Yes, but I'm sure you know a way to warm me up."

"Angel, if you keep saying things like that, I won't be able to control myself."

"I don't want you to control yourself." She replied kissing him again.

She could feel his smile against her lips as he led them over to a wall.

His hand pulled her leg up so that it could rest against his hip, giving him access to what lay beneath her skirts and petticoats.

She felt his fingers, inch up from her ankle to her knee until finally, she gasped at his cold fingers against her heat.

“Are you alright?” He asked in concern.

“Yes, keep going.” She urged.

His lips worked at her neck, while his fingers traced her opening. He entered one finger inside her and pumped gently before adding another.

She was quickly coming undone for him. Weeks of pent-up frustrations and letters made release come a lot faster.

He kept working her until she came a second time, eager to hear the sweet sounds she made as she came.

“Satisfied?” He asked with a wicked gleam in his eye.

She gave a shrug to tease him.

“If you aren’t I can happily make you come for a third time.” He said huskily.

“As much as I would love that, I must return and so should you.”

He smiled and gave her a kiss.

“I’ll let you go in first.” He said. “But you must save a few space for me on your dance card.”

“Only what is deemed appropriate of course.” She teased.

“Two dances then. Promise me two dances and I’ll make it suffice.”

“Very well, two dances.” She replied giving a kiss before heading back inside.

* * *

 

When he walked back to her sisters the space was almost filled with soldiers and civilians. She couldn't help but stare at Alexander as he finally walked in with his friends several minutes later. She heard Eliza gasp and felt her tug at her hand.

“Do you see him?” She sighed to her sister.

“Who?” She asked.

“The soldier over there…” She said motioning to Alexander. "That one's mine!"

She suddenly couldn't breathe. Her sister had laid her claim on the man who'd been holding her in his arms mere minutes earlier.

Eliza moved to walk towards Alexander when she suddenly grabbed her sister's arm to stop her.

"What is it?" Eliza asked.

"Let me talk to him for you." She said. “It’ll be more appropriate if your married sister, introduced you.”

Eliza frowned in worry, but nodded and let her walk off.

She could feel the dread rising in her smile the closer she came to him.

Alexander's eyes lit up as Angelica walked towards him. They were still being private as it was unlawful for them to be together.

"You strike me as a woman who's never been satisfied." He said with a sly smile.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself." She replied, with a smile. All together forgetting her sister.

"You're like me, I'm never satisfied."

"Is that so?"

"I've never been satisfied."

"My name is Angelica Schuyler Church."

"Alexander Hamilton." He replied with a kiss to her hand, his lips lingering a split-second longer than they should have been.

"Where's your family from?"

"Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait." He said.

They spoke for a few minutes, Alexander finding it hard to keep his hands under control. He just wanted to hold her in arms.

Angelica too found it hard. She was sure she was blushing, especially when Alexander spouted some sort of innuendo about their sordid meetings. She smiled before turning her head only to notice Eliza. Her little sister looked so helpless. She was supposed to be bringing Alexander for her, not keeping him to herself.

Suddenly, she grabbed his arm and pulled him along towards Eliza.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"I'm about to change your life." She replied.

"Then, by all means, lead the way." He responded, his voice thick with arousal.

She could only imagine what he was thinking. Perhaps he was hoping she'd lead him to an unoccupied room, and let him have her.

She saw Eliza's eyes light up as walked closer.

"Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Schuyler?" He repeated, quickly glancing at Angelica.

"My sister."

"Thank you for all your service."

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it'll have been worth it." He replied.

"I'll leave you to it." She said quickly walking away, not bothering to look back in case Alexander's gaze followed her.

As the night wore on, she kept repeating to herself that she'd done the right thing. She was married to a man who was good to her and good for her status as well as her family's. Alexander was trouble, and they both knew it, if she remained with him, the flames of hell would take them both. He could easily love Eliza and they would be happy.

It still didn't help the pain in her heart every time she saw them dance.

She left the ballroom, deciding that wandering the home where the ball was being held, was better than watching her sister and her lover together.

She quickly found the library and sat on the chaise. She looked out the window and saw the snow dance as it fell down from the sky.

"Why?!" She heard his voice and looked up.

"Alexander, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Why did you introduce me to your sister?"

"Alexander, I'm married."

"I know that and I don't care."

"But society does, and I won't ruin my family in that way."

"Angelica, you're the woman that I want."

"I saw how you looked at Eliza, you want her too and you'd make each other happy."

"You make me happy too."

"But would we remain happy? We're too much alike, too stubborn, we'd end up wringing each other's necks."

"No, we wouldn't. Why are you making excuses?"

"Because, as soon as you walked into the ballroom, I saw my sister's eyes. She told me that she liked you and I can't break her heart like that. Besides, I'm married. If I went after you while my husband is an ocean away people will talk."

"To hell with what society thinks, what about your own heart?" He said taking a seat next to her.

"I don't have a choice, Alexander. Either way, I lose...if you carry on with my sister, yes, I'll be broken hearted. But, if I carry on with you, my sister will be the one with a broken heart and that's something I can't allow."

He leaned in closer and kissed her tenderly.

She couldn't help but to return the kiss and lean back onto the chaise.

His hands found their way under her skirts and petticoats and caressed her thighs.

She gasped at the feeling and didn't push him away.

When he started stroking her, she was lost. She always was when she was with him.

She worked off his breeches and relieved him from his confines.

When he entered her, she had to fight the urge to moan loudly.

Her thoughts disappeared, no longer worrying about her sister or the fact that anyone could walk in and find them.

His thrusts were slow and gentle as if he were trying to prove that he deserved her, but her mind was already made up.

She grasped his hips, urging him to go faster and harder. She didn't want to make love, she couldn't allow herself. 

She tried shutting her eyes, not wanting to see his eyes fill with the passion and love that was always there when they were together.

He was on the brink of finishing, she could tell but neither wanted to stop despite the danger of her falling pregnant.

He thrust a few more times before she finally pushed him off. She felt him release onto her thighs. She knew her petticoats would be sticky with his come for the rest of the night. She'd have to dispose of them once she returned home, to avoid any rumors or questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved writing Peggy for some reason. Probably because we don't hear from her too much in the show. But I hope I can write some more sisterly stuff for the Schuyler Sisters.  
> I imagine Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy to be 19, 18, and 16 respectively for this story. Also, I'm not sure when high society women came out or debuted to society so I assumed it was 16. Lastly, I'm not sure how long it would take for a dressmaker to make a full gown for a ball, but I assumed 3 weeks would be good enough time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this new chapter before I head home for Thanksgiving! Also, shit continues to get real in this chapter!

“Angelica!” Eliza shouted barging into her sister’s room.

“What is it?”

“Alexander sent me a letter!” She exclaimed bouncing in excitement.

“Well have you read it?”

“Not yet. I’m nervous Angelica. What if he changes his mind?”

“He wouldn’t dare. He has gotten ahold of the prettiest and sweetest girl in New York. He’d be foolish to let that go.” She replied.

“You’re the best sister in the world, Angie.” She squealed hugging her sister.

Angelica hugged her back but could feel the guilt deep within her. She’d slept with the man who was courting her sister and she was willfully pushing them together.

“What’s going on?” Peggy asked walking into the room and making herself comfortable on Angelica’s bed.

“Eliza’s received a letter from Alexander.”

Peggy gasped in excitement. “What did he say?”

“I haven’t read it yet.” Eliza replied making her way to the bed to sit next to Peggy.

“Well read it then!” Peggy urged.

Eliza rolled her eyes and tore the envelope open.

 

_My dearest Eliza,_

_I am so happy to have made your acquaintance at the winter ball. I cannot believe my luck in having found the most beautiful girl, one who is actually interested in speaking to me. I enjoyed our dances very much and was very impressed with your skills. I must apologize for my lack of dancing skills, I’m afraid I never quite learned how to properly waltz as a child. Still I hope that I can dance with you again soon and speak to you in person soon._

_I hope that we can keep a regular correspondence and that I may grow to know you even more. I’m sure we’ll learn that we have much in common._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Alexander._

 

“Eliza, he called you beautiful!” Peggy squealed.

“Peggy, it’s rude to read over someone's shoulder.” Angelica scolded.

“It’s fine. Can you please read it too, Angelica?”

“Why me?”

“Because you have experienced this already.”

Her heart stopped for a second. What did Eliza mean by that?

“What?”

“John, didn’t he send you letters?”

“Oh, right. He did.” She replied.

She walked over to her bed and sat beside her sisters and went to read the letter.

“What do you think?” Eliza asked. “Do you think he likes me?”

“Of course he does my dear.”

“It doesn’t seem that way.”

“He’s trying to be a gentleman. He’s only just met you and even though he is courting you, he must follow the rules of propriety.” She explained.

Eliza sighed in relief and lay her head on her sister’s shoulder.

“I’m so glad I have you here to help me. If you were in London I would’ve been lost.”

“Hey, what about me?!” Peggy exclaimed.

“Oh hush, Peggy. Angelica is married, she has experience with courting.”

Peggy sighed and reluctantly went back to looking at the letter.

“I need to write him back immediately. I don’t want him to think I’m rude or uninterested.” Eliza exclaimed.

 

The next day, she was surprised to find a letter from John. He wrote her regularly, but she’d just received a letter from him last week. Regardless, she tore the envelope open to read the letter.

 

_My dearest, Angelica_

_I apologize for having used your husband’s name in order to contact you, but I was afraid that you wouldn’t read my letter if I had used my pseudonym._

_I haven’t been able to remove the winter’s ball from my mind. Remembering how you writhed beneath me and how sweet the sounds you made sounded in my ears...I find myself replaying those moments over and over again in my mind. I long to touch you again and taste your skin on my tongue._

_I’m afraid keeping a correspondence with your Eliza will prove to be difficult as I only have you on my mind. But as I promised, I will continue to try. Your sister is very sweet and I’m sure she’ll make an excellent wife, however, I’m not so sure I deserve a wife like her._

_Forever yours,_

_A.H_.

 

She felt her cheeks heat up in rage. She couldn’t believe he had the audacity to write such filth to her when he was courting her sister. She wanted to tear the letter up and burn it in the fireplace, but she couldn’t; she wanted to keep it despite how angry it made her feel. It still lit a flame inside of her.

 

_Alexander,_

_Please try. For me, just try. Eliza is the most beautiful and kind person you’ll ever meet. You’ll fall in love with her, I know it._

_And please, never write to me again._

_Mrs. Angelica Church_

 

As promised, Alexander continued to court Eliza. Angelica knew this was for the best, she had a husband who loved her and her sister was the happiest she’d ever seen her. With every letter she received, Eliza fell more in love with Alexander. She often would find her sister in her room in the evenings, gushing about the sweet letters Alexander sent. It made her sick to her stomach, knowing she was lying to her sister and she had sinned greatly. But for the sake of her heart, she had to put it in the back of her mind. She hadn’t received another letter from Alexander since and while she felt relieved, she still missed his words.

“Angelica, you have a letter.” Peggy called out.

“Who from?”

“Your husband.”

She felt her stomach drop, was this letter actually from John or was this another of Alexander’s schemes?

Taking the letter from her sister’s hands, she took it up to her bedroom and read it privacy.

 

_My dearest wife,_

_I hope you are well. I miss you with every passing day, but I know your family needs you more at the moment._

_I am writing to let you know that business is bringing me back to the colonies and that we shall be reunited for a short while. I cannot wait to hold you in my arms again and see your beautiful face. These months apart have been difficult, but your absence has only made me love you more._

_I hope to arrive at the end of January. Please give my love to my sisters as well your mother and father._

_All my love,_

_John_

 

She sighed in relief. Her husband would be returning meaning she would have someone to take her mind off of Alexander. She even hoped that her husband's return would reignite the love she once had for him.

 

John Barker Church arrived a week into February and was greeted at the docks by his wife and his father in law.

Angelica gave her husband a polite kiss and let him assist her into the carriage.

“I’m so happy to see you again, my love.” He said as he followed her into the carriage.

“As am I. But we’re reunited now for a short while, so we shall make the most of it.”

“How have you been John?” Philip asked.

“Very well sir. I’ve been doing my part in the revolution and I’m happy knowing I’m helping the cause.” He replied. “How about yourself?”

“I’m well. We must hurry back, we’re having a special guest this afternoon.”

“Guest?” Angelica and John asked in unison.

“Yes, Alexander Hamilton has requested a meeting with me.”

“I’ve heard of this Alexander before. He serves as General Washington's aide correct?”

“He does. He’s a very intelligent and capable young man.” Philip Schuyler. “He’s also courting Eliza.”

“Do you think he wants to ask for your blessing?”

“One can only hope. He’s been courting your sister for awhile now.”

* * *

 

When they arrived home, Angelica let her husband settle into their bedroom. She watched as he set his bag down onto the floor and joined her on the bed.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, making up for lost time.

“I haven’t kissed you in too long.” He murmured.

“Well, now we have all of this time to make up for it.” She replied.

“I look forward to it.” He went to kiss her again but she stopped him.

“You should probably rest. I’m sure the journey has worn you out.”

“Not enough to kiss my wife and catch up with my family.” He replied.

She let him kiss her until she was lying beneath him. His lips were soft but full of passion, however, she still couldn’t find the same spark that Alexander gave her.

His lips moved to her neck and collarbone, licking, teasing, and biting at her skin. Before they could continue further, they were interrupted by a knock.

“I’ll get it.” He offered.

He walked to the door and opened it to find Eliza and Peggy.

“John. Daddy mentioned you had arrived!” Peggy exclaimed giving her brother-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello Peggy, hello Eliza. It’s lovely to see my dear sisters again.”

“Well, it’s lovely to see you again too.” Eliza greeted giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“What brings you two to our door?” Angelica asked joining her husband at the door.

“We wanted to say hi.” Peggy began.

“Also Alexander said he’d be coming today.”

“We’ve heard. We’ll be down shortly.” Angelica replied.

Her sisters nodded and walked off together.

“I wish we didn’t have to come down.” She sighed.

“Neither do I, but I do want to say hello to your mother as well as meet the lad who’s been courting Eliza.”

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “Let’s go.”

 

John sat with her mother and chatted with her. She was surprised at how far they had come. When she and John eloped two years ago, her parents were definitely less than warm or welcoming to him, but they quickly got to know him and grew to love him. She only hoped she could grow to love him again.

“It was nice catching up with your mother. Perhaps I should just move to the colonies to be closer to you and this wonderful family.” He teased.

“Don’t joke with me about that.” She replied, letting his arm wrap around her waist. “You know I would love it if we could live here together.”

“I know love, but we have to wait until after this war passes and once I get the business settled. This war has caused havoc and I want us to be stable again.” He replied giving her a kiss.

She reciprocated and cradled his face. She still didn’t feel the same passion she had with him two years ago when they married, but she was still fond of her husband. He was kind, handsome, he was wealthy despite his business being unsteady, and he loved her.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They broke the kiss to find Alexander standing before them.

“Angelica…” He began.

“Right, John, this is Alexander Hamilton. He’s the man who’s courting our Eliza.” She introduced. “Alexander, this is my husband, John Barker Church.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hamilton.” John outstretched his hand in order to shake hands.

Alexander was reluctant to extend his hand but did so once he caught Angelica’s angry glare.

“Nice to meet you too Mr. Church. Mrs. Church has spoken of you a few times.”

“A husband can hope it’s only good things.” John laughed.

“She says you’re a subject to the crown.” Alexander replied disregarding John. “I’m guessing it’s safe to assume you’re a loyalist.”

Angelica wanted to wring his neck. She knew Alexander’s mouth often ran away on its own, often offending someone.

“That is where you’re wrong. I lived in the colonies for years before I married my wife; I am on the side of America. I believe you deserve to be free from the crowns ruling.” John informed.

Alexander gave a noncommittal groan. “Hmm. Well, I shall take my leave now. I still need to meet with your father.”

She gave a polite nod. She didn’t think she could speak to Alexander without yelling at him for his behavior.

 

She sat with Eliza and her husband in the parlor waiting for Alexander to come out of the study. Everyone knew what Alexander was meeting with Philip Schuyler for. Angelica could tell her sister was nervous; she sat beside Eliza holding her hand and trying to soothe her.

“What if he says no?”

“Daddy wouldn’t say no. He likes Alexander and he’ll be happy that he’s asking for his blessing.” She assured.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Trust your older sister.”

“I do trust you Angie, but I can’t help but worry. His mood completely changed from when he arrived this afternoon.”

“It’s probably nerves.” She lied, already knowing why his mood changed so quickly.

“Listen to Angelica, my dear sister.” John urged. “I remember I was a bumbling fool when I asked your sister to marry me.”

Eliza smiled at her brother-in-law and silently prayed that all turned out well.

 

Mere minutes later, Alexander and Philip Schuyler came out of the study, both with smiles on their faces.

Philip shook Alexander’s hand. “Be true to her son.” He said.

“I intend to sir.” Alexander replied.

Angelica hugged her sister before she let her run to hug her new fiance.

“Congratulations Alexander. I look forward to calling you, family.” John exclaimed, going to shake his hand.

“Thank you.” Alexander replied politely.

“I look forward to calling you, my brother.” Angelica said following her husband's lead. “I’m sure you’ll treat my little sister with nothing but love and respect.”

“I will. Thank you for your well-wishes.” He said grasping her hand tightly.

“Let’s leave them to celebrate dear.” John said once he congratulated both.

“You’re right dear.” She replied letting John lead her upstairs, back to their bedroom.

* * *

 

Alexander stayed for dinner to celebrate his and Eliza’s engagement.

Alexander tried remaining civil towards John Barker Church but found it increasingly difficult. He noticed that Church touched Angelica more than was necessary; sure, they’d be separated by an ocean for months, but he still thought it wasn’t appropriate.

And they way Angelica smiled and laughed at her husband’s whisperings and touches made the rage grow inside of him. She was clearly putting on an act, he knew it.

After dinner, John and Philip proceeded to have a meeting in the study, most likely discussing John’s business and his aid to the continental army. Alexander knew it was his only chance to speak to Angelica now.

He waited until Peggy and Eliza were occupied with their mother and Angelica was in her room.

He took a deep breath before knocking at her door.

When she opened the door, he could see her face change from happiness, to apprehension.

“What are you doing here?” She scolded.

“I need to talk to you. May I come in?”

“I don’t think that’s the best idea.”

“Please, I need to speak with you in private.”

She looked outside her door before nodding and letting him in.

“What do you want?”

“You.” He said shortly before pressing his lips to hers.

He heard her moan softly making him smile.

She kissed him back with passion before she placed her hands on his chest pushing him away.

“Alexander no, we can’t do this.”

“Why not?!” He argued. “I cannot stand the thought of him having his hands on you.”

“I’m married Alexander, it doesn’t matter if you like it or not, and you’ve just proposed to my sister!”

“Angel…”

“No! You promised, you promised you would be true to Eliza!” She replied.

“I apologize. I’ll behave myself from now on, I promise.”

She nodded. “Good. I think it’s best you leave now.”

“You’re right. Good night Angelica.”

“Good night.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit continues to go down...also there is a minor TW dealing with death so here's your warning!

The wedding came fast, Eliza was a beautiful bride and was no less than infatuated with Alexander.  They looked at each other with love, and while it had been she who had pushed them together, she couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt.

After her speech, she watched as the guests reveled in the celebration. John sat by her side for a short while before retreating to their bedroom. He was set to sail back to London tomorrow and needed as much rest as possible. Giving her husband a quick kiss, before he left, she excused herself and found the library. She needed to take a break from the celebration. She was happy that Eliza had found her happiness, but she was worried as well. Alexander would never be satisfied, even if he had someone as wonderful as Eliza by his side.

 

"That was a wonderful speech."

"Thank you. Shouldn't you be celebrating with your bride?"

"How can I when all I see is you?"

"Alexander..."

"Shhh." He replied before taking her in his arms and kissing her tenderly.

"We can't..." She tried again. “We agreed.”

“You agreed.” He replied. "Please, just one last time." He begged. His lips latched onto her neck, hitting the spot he knew made her weak.

"One last time." She agreed.

He pushed her up against the bookcase, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She shut her eyes this time and let him make love to her; it was impossible trying to detach her emotions from the sin they were committing. The only thing she could do now was to try to not think of her husband, who was laid in their bed. Her husband who loved her and treated her as if she were a precious gemstone. Or worse, Eliza. Her sweet sister who she loved more than anything else.

She could feel the wood of the bookcase hit her with every thrust, his groans only urged her climax even more.

When they finished, she made a quick escape before he could speak. She couldn’t bear to think of his voice or what sort of excuse he could come up with. It was the last time this would happen and it was best if she cut off ties as soon as possible.

* * *

She learned she was in a family way mere weeks after John returned to London and Alexander returned to the war. It began with the telltale sickness at all hours of the day, then came the missing monthly visitor she’d regularly had since the age of 12. She prayed that she was carrying her husband's child, they'd been intimate a few times in the four months that he'd been in America, but she also had one last encounter with Alexander the night of his wedding.

' _No, this child is John's!'_ She told herself.

In some sick twist of fate, Eliza was also expecting. Their bellies expanding at the same rate only furthering Angelica’s worry.

Eliza squealed in delight knowing she was sharing this experience with her dear sister. But no matter how well she covered it up, Angelica wasn't nearly as delighted.  

“Our children will be born the best of friends.” Eliza cried. “I can think of no better person to share this experience with.”

“Me too.” She agreed, less enthused than her sister.

“Oh Angie, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about me.” She assured. “I have other things on my mind.”

“Is it because of John?”

“Let’s not talk of that, please!”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

When Alexander returned to Albany a few months later, he was thrilled with the news his wife was carrying his first child. He wished to have a son that would give him the chance to be the father he never had. Looking at his wife’s rounded form made him completely forget about the events that took place with Washington and Lee.

“Let’s go inside dear.” Eliza offered. “I’m sure you could use a good meal.”

“God blessed me with the best of wives.” He sighed happily.

They walked into the Albany home and into the dining room, where lunch was being served.

“Alexander, you’re home!” Peggy exclaimed jumping from her seat to give her brother a hug.

“It’s wonderful to see you dear. I’ve missed your enthusiasm especially when I’m on the battlefield.”

“Did Eliza tell you?” She squealed.

“She has.” He replied. He looked over at Angelica, who was still seated at the table. Her face looked pale, perhaps she was still upset about their night together.

“Angelica, greet your brother won’t you?” Catherine Schuyler urged.

“Yes, mother.” She replied. She slowly stood up, now unable to hide her rounded belly from Alexander.

When he saw Angelica, he felt his stomach drop. Her middle was just as round as his wife's.

“It’s wonderful to see you, dear sister.” He greeted.

“It’s wonderful to have you back.” She replied. She gave him a quick hug, hoping to go back to her seat as fast as possible.

“It seems as though congratulations are in order for you as well.”

“Thank you. I’m very thrilled.”

“We’re all thrilled!” Peggy exclaimed. “I’ll be an aunt twice over. I’ve already insisted that if Eliza or Angie has a girl, they must name her after me!”

 

"Is it...?" He asked once they were alone. He was afraid to say _‘mine’_. If this child was his, he wasn’t sure how he would feel. Happy; he still loved Angelica, she was the first woman he had ever loved. Guilty; he was married to her sister, and he was in love with Eliza. Mad; John Barker Church would be the one raising his child and they’d be separated by an ocean.

"No. John's, I've written him and he insists that I stay here until he's born."

He felt relief wash over him. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle having two young children at the same time.

"Will he be here in time?"

"Unfortunately no. His work keeps him busy."

"Too busy for his wife and his first born?" He asked in disdain.

“Don’t say it like that…”

“Like what?”

“Like he’s a poor husband, not willing to make time for me or our child.”

“But that’s what he’s doing.”

“He isn’t. We discussed this, it’s what works best.” She lied.

In reality, John desperately wanted to see this child be born, but Angelica insisted that he remain in England and that she would return home once the baby was old enough to travel.

"We'll be fine. I have Mother, Peggy, and Eliza." She insisted.

"And you have me too."

“Alexander…”

“If his father can’t be here, then his uncle will be!”

"Thank you." She replied. “I’m sure you’ll be a great uncle to him or her.”

* * *

 

“I’m so thrilled to be sharing this with Angelica!” Eliza sighed to her husband the next morning after breakfast.

“I’m sure she’s equally as thrilled. You’re her best friend and her sister and you’re sharing such a beautiful experience.”

“Some days I’m not so sure.” She admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“I can see in her eyes that she’s fearful.”

“Isn’t every expectant woman fearful?” He laughed but quickly saw the look of worry on Eliza’s face. “Eliza, what’s the matter?”

“I shouldn’t be sharing this with you, Angelica wouldn’t be pleased.”

“Eliza, I’m now a part of this family. Angelica is my sister and I want to know if something is bothering her.”

Eliza sighed but appeased her husband.

“A few months after she and John eloped, we learned that she was in a family way. Oh, I was so thrilled to be an aunt. I was by her side the entire time…” She began. “But something was wrong as soon as he was born; he didn’t cry like babies usually do, he didn’t make a single peep.”

Alexander’s face blanched. He felt sick knowing that Angelica had endured such a tragedy.

“And he was so blue…the midwife said that his umbilical cord was wrapped around his little neck and suffocated him. He was never able to take his first breaths of life.”

Eliza sniffled, remembering the day she met and also said goodbye to her nephew.

“Poor Angelica and John were devastated…why wouldn’t they be? They were so excited in the months coming up to the birth, we all were. We made so many bonnets, mittens, and quilts for him...I know that while Angelica is thrilled to be a mother again, she’s also terrified.”

“I’m so sorry.” He murmured as he held Eliza trying to soothe her tears.

“It was so terrible, burying his tiny body and saying goodbye to someone we were all excited to meet.”

“Poor Angelica.”

Eliza nodded in agreement. “He would have been two. I think Angelica is especially fearful because John, that was his name, John Barker Church II, he was born in the spring, just like this baby will be.”

“Has she spoken to you about it at all?”

“No. She thinks that she needs to be strong. The only person she’s ever discussed it with was Mother.” She explained. “I tried to bring it up when we first found out we were expecting, but she refused me.”

“She doesn’t want to worry you, dear. She’s so used to being the oldest and strongest that she doesn’t want you to worry.”

“But she’s human regardless. She knows she doesn’t need to pretend to be strong about this.”

“Give her time love. Perhaps she’ll come around.”

Eliza nodded and gave her husband a kiss. He always knew what to say to calm her down.

* * *

 

Alexander walked past the parlor but stopped when he saw Angelica seated by the window. He observed her as her hands traced the curve of her abdomen. On the outside, she appeared to be a joyful expectant mother, but he could clearly see the melancholy resting in her eyes, the fear, and sadness that filled her. He put thoughts of his work aside and entered the parlor instead.

She looked up as he walked in and gave a small smile.

“Are you well?” He asked.

“I am. I’m no longer feeling quite as ill as I was in the very beginning.”

“Good. Have you heard from you husband at all?”

She shook her head. “He’s very busy at the moment.”

“And he can’t contact his wife?! Doesn’t he know how difficult…” He began to rant, before stopping himself. He’s said too much and revealed that he knew of her previous situation.

“Eliza told you.” She stated. She wasn’t sure if she was to be angry with her sister or not. What happened two years ago was none of  his business, only hers and John’s.

“Don’t be angry with her. She was worried about you and in turn, so was I.” He replied. “I’m so sorry…”

“I don’t want to talk about it…especially not with you!”

“Is this the reason why John doesn’t want to be here with you?” He asked, getting angry at the thought that her own husband wasn’t here to support his terrified wife. “What sort of husband just leaves his grieving wife by herself?!”

“It’s not his fault.”

“Of course it’s his fault! Stop making excuses for him Angelica. You’re hurting and after what you two went through, he should be here for you.”

“I’m not making excuses. I told him not come.”

“Why? He should be here.”

“No, he shouldn’t. When we lost…” She couldn’t bear to say her son's name, the pain was still too much.

“When we lost _him_ , John was so upset…we cried for what seemed like months. We still can’t talk about it to this day. I don’t want him to go through that again.”

“How about you?"

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does. He should be here. He made a vow, for better or for worse!”

“I’m so scared that I’ll lose this baby too…I don’t want him to come all this way to be broken hearted again.” She admitted. “He doesn’t deserve that kind of pain.”

“And neither do you.”

“No, I do. I’ve sinned too much. This is God’s way of letting me know of my sins.”

“Don’t speak like that!” He demanded. “What we did was not a sin; this isn’t a punishment!”

She resisted the urge to object. It was better if he thought she was only fearful of her child’s health. But, she knew this was God’s way of punishing her. She had betrayed her wedding vows, she committed adultery; even worse, she committed adultery with her sister’s husband. And now she was pregnant.

If this child survived and looked like her husband, she would know that God was forgiving her. If this was John’s child and he once more didn’t take his first breath or if this child was born looking like her brother-in-law, then she knew this was punishment.

“When will you go back?” She asked, attempting to change the subject.

“I’m not sure I will. General Washington wasn’t very pleased with me.”

“At least you’ll be here for Eliza then, she’s so excited to be a mother.” She replied. “She’ll be the best mother, I just know it.”

“I’ll be here for you too.” He added. “Remember what I said yesterday. If his father cannot be here, then his uncle will.”

“Thank you, Alexander.”

She let his arms wrap around her into a hug.

“One more thing…” He began.

“What is it?”

“Please don’t be afraid to talk to Eliza.” He said. “She worries about you and she knows you’re hurting.”

“I don’t want to burden her.”

“You wouldn’t be. She wants to help her sister.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Then that’s all I can ask for.” He replied. “I should get back to work then.”

“Yes, that’s probably a good idea.” She agreed. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

She stood from her seat and walked upstairs to join her sisters. She found them seated in Peggy’s bedroom, sitting on the bed.

“Does he move at all?” Peggy asked, her hands placed on her sister’s belly.

Eliza nodded. “As active as his father, but you can barely feel it outside.”

“How about you Angie?” Peggy asked as Angelica took a seat next to her sisters.

“Here, why don’t you feel for yourself.” She took Peggy’s hand and placed it where she felt the most movement.

Peggy gasped and smiled.

“We’re so close in time, how come I can’t feel it on the outside yet?” Eliza asked.

“It must be because this your first. It was the same way for me when I was carrying…”

Peggy looked down in sorrow. She remembered the dark day that took place. It should have been dark and rainy, with angry black clouds and howling winds. But the day her nephew was born and died, was sunny and beautiful, a perfect spring day. It made her hate the spring for it’s lies and for the sadness that they all felt in the month of April.

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Eliza assured.

“Thank you.” She replied. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, you’re my sister’s and I trust you with my life. It’s just that it’s still painful to talk about it.”

Peggy wrapped her arms around Angelica, Eliza joining too.

“John and I have barely spoken about it, we usually say a prayer for him on his birthday and that’s it.” She explained.

“I still say a prayer for him every night.” Peggy admitted.

Angelica smiled, despite the tears stinging in her eyes. While, she and Eliza had always been the closest, somehow, it was Peggy that held them together. She had a sweet and loving soul that always brought a smile to everyone’s face.

“Thank you, Peggy.” She cried. “And Eliza, I am excited to be sharing this with you. I’m glad I have you by side for this.”

All three women were now in tears. They cried for the sadness of the past loss, but also tears of joy for the new lives that would soon join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some end of the chapter notes.  
> 1- When Alexander returns, Eliza and Angelica are between 4-ish almost 5 months pregnant.  
> 2- When Angelica says the baby is John's it's because she found out she was pregnant before Eliza did, so she's a few weeks ahead in pregnancy.  
> 3- I have no clue when it comes to pregnancy, I've never been pregnant and only am an aunt at the moment so any inaccuracies, I apologize for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sisterly/family stuff in this chapter! I love writing the Schuyler Sisters!

Alexander remained in Albany for two months before receiving a letter from General Washington, asking him to return. In those two months, they’d managed to re-route their former relationship into a stable friendship. Angelica could tell that Alexander was devoted to Elizabeth and he would try and give the world for her and their child. As long as Eliza was happy, that was all that mattered.

Her pregnancy was also moving along well. Her child was active and she would constantly feel his kicks and rolls throughout the day. However, she was still nervous. Her last pregnancy was the same; her son was very active until the very last days. She couldn’t help but be worried. Thankfully, she had her sisters as well as her mother to rely on. Catherine Schuyler had buried 4 children in her lifetime and understood the pain of such a loss.

“Have you thought of any names?” Eliza asked.

They were seated in the parlor, each attempting to finish a quilt for their children.

“You two agreed that if you have girls, you’ll name her after me!” Peggy reminded.

Eliza smirked at her younger sister. Poor Peggy felt left out now that both she and Angelica were with child. It had always been the three of them together, with Angelica as the leader, but now Eliza and Angelica were sharing this experience.

“Of course my dear.” Angelica appeased her. “If I have a son, I would like to name him after Father...Philip Schuyler Church.”

“Me too. Except, his last name would, of course, be Hamilton.” Eliza agreed. “As for a daughter, I would have to name her Angelica Margarita Hamilton.”

Angelica beamed at her sister. Of course, Eliza would attempt to appease both her older and younger sister.

“I rather like that one.” She laughed. “For a daughter, I like the name Margaret Eliza Church.”

“I like that one better than my own name.” Peggy laughed.

“My dear Margarita, you have a wonderful name.” Eliza added.

Peggy rolled her eyes at Eliza’s comment. She was never fond of her name, but Eliza was always trying to make her feel better about it.

“Do you think you’re having a boy or a girl?” Peggy asked her sisters.

“I’m sure Alexander and I are having a son.” Eliza replied. “Mother said I was carrying low, which means I’m having a boy.”

“You’ve been certain since you learned you were with child.” Angelica laughed.

“Alexander yearns for a son. He wrote to me that he fears that if he were to have a daughter, she’d have my wit and charm and his caprices and she would enslave the male population.”

“Your husband has a way with words.” She teased.

“What do you think you’re having?” Eliza asked.

“I’m not sure. Some days I’m certain I’m having a son, but by the next day I’m certain I’m having a daughter.”

“Has John mentioned what he thinks?” Peggy queried.

“He says that all he wants is for him or her to be born in good health.” She replied. “I feel the same way. As long as he or she cries and I can soothe his or her cries in my arms then I’ll be happy.”

“Angie, are you sure you don’t want John to be here?” Eliza asked.

As they grew closer to giving birth, Eliza was beginning to feel for more worried for her sister. Alexander promised that he’d return for the birth of their son, but Angelica had decided to tell John to remain in London.

“Yes. He’s safer in London. We don’t know when the war will end.” She replied. “I also worry. The last time I gave birth, it broke us. I don’t want that to happen again.”

“But don’t you think he wants to be here regardless?”

“I know, but this is the way I have to do this.” She assured. “John understands, he knows that this is what I need to do.”

She hated lying to her sister’s. Of course, one reason she didn’t want John at the birth was because she was fearful that they’d relive the same pain they had when their son was born. The second reason was because she was terrified that this child would be born the spitting image of her brother-in-law. It would be better if John remained in England.

Eliza let the disagreement go. She couldn’t force her sister to see and agree with her opinion. She just felt bad for her sister; she was lucky enough to have Alexander close by. He’d be able to meet their son. But John was an ocean away and would not be there to hold his newborn son or daughter.

 

As the weeks passed, the three Schuyler sisters carried on. The war was in full effect, keeping people inside their homes. Homes were burnt down, including the Schuyler summer home, riots and fights in the street had become commonplace. The sisters only prayed that the war finished fast; that they could finally be at peace and free from the King’s tyranny.

Letters from John had become scarce with the British blockade making it difficult for anything to arrive to the colonies. Many families relied on their home reserves for food; those lucky enough to have kept their farmland intact had full bellies as did the wealthy and the loyalists. But for many families, it was a struggle to keep mouths fed on a daily basis.

Peggy and her mother, on quieter and more peaceful afternoons, would venture out into town delivering food to families who were struggling. Eliza and Angelica were confined to the house due to their pregnancies, but that didn’t stop them from helping the effort. They made quilts and blankets, and mended old dresses that could be given away.

 

It wasn’t until Eliza and Angelica were nearing their eighth month of pregnancy did they receive the news that the British had surrendered in Yorktown. The war had been won and they were now a self-governing nation. There wasn’t any word from Alexander, he hadn’t been on the casualties list the paper had printed the following week. The best the family could do was wait.

On a chilled March afternoon, Peggy Schuyler heard the sound of a horse. She ran out of the study and into the parlor and looked out the window. Alexander had finally come home.

“Eliza, Angelica!” She yelled out.

“Peggy, why are you shouting?” Catherine scolded.

“Mother, Alexander is home!” She exclaimed. “Eliza!”

“What is it, Peggy?” Eliza asked from atop of the staircase.

“Alexander’s home. I saw him on his horse.”

Her sister’s face lit up. She walked down the stairs carefully hoping to greet her husband soon.

“What’s the commotion?” Angelica joined in.

“Alexander is home!” Peggy exclaimed.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Poor Eliza was worried sick, if Alexander hadn’t returned to the birth of his son, her sister would have been broken.

She waited at the top of the stairs, not wanting to interrupt Eliza and Alexander’s reunion.

When the knock at the door came, Eliza practically ran to the door to open it, and there stood Alexander. He looked a little gaunt and exhausted, but he was alive and smiling, happy to see his wife again.

He held his wife in his arms and held her close, not wanting to let her go in fear of losing her.

“I’m so happy you’re back.” he whispered in his ear.

“As am I. I missed you so much.”

Once they had parted, Peggy was the next to hug him.

 

Life continued after the war. While Eliza wanted Alexander to rest and recuperate from the war, Alexander was insistent that he should return to his studies. He wanted a career that could support him and his growing family. Eventually, Eliza had given up in her arguments.

“Sometimes I think you were right when you told me to be careful with Alexander.” Eliza sighed to Angelica.

“Oh honey, Alexander loves you…”

“I know he does, but he’s always working, never staying still.”

“He’s nervous; he wants everything to be perfect for when the baby arrives.” She soothed.

“Was John that way?”

She nodded. “When we first discovered I was carrying, he went into this frenzy. He wanted to be sure his business was in good shape; if we had enough money to keep us satisfied. There were some nights he didn’t come to bed until it was nearly dawn.”

“So I shouldn’t be worried?”

“You shouldn’t stress yourself out. All fathers work themselves into a frenzy when their first child is to be born.”

Eliza gave thought to her sister’s knowledge. She had always looked up to Angelica and always sought her advice on every matter in her life, and she had always been correct on every matter.

“Oh, my!” Angelica gasped.

“What is it?”

“This child seems to want out.” She laughed. “He is always moving, but he’s so much stronger now.”

Eliza placed her hand on her sister’s belly and felt for her niece or nephew.

“Hello, sweet little one. It’s your aunt Eliza. I cannot wait to meet you and spoil you!” She spoke to Angelica’s belly. “Would you please acknowledge your aunt?”

She felt a strong kick against her palm.

“Very strong indeed.” She laughed. “My son is the same. He rarely lets me sleep at night.”

“Sleep _has_ become very difficult.” Angelica agreed.

“I’m frightened...about giving birth.” Eliza admitted.

There was so much to be afraid of. Eliza had thought about the pain that would inevitably come when it was time to birth the baby. She remembered her mother enduring a days-long labor when she was a little girl. She also thought to almost three years ago, when she was by her sister’s side as she delivered little John, only to never get the chance to hold her baby.

“I’m frightened as well.” Angelica replied. “I think that no matter how many children a woman bears, she’s frightened.”

“Will you allow me to be in the room when you give birth?”

“I would love for you to be the first one who meets this child, but it all depends on if you’re feeling up to it.” Angelica replied. “We’re so close in time that we might end up giving birth on the same day.”

“Can you imagine?!” Eliza laughed. “I hope that we each get to witness each other’s labors. I want to be there for my older sister just like she’s always there for me.”

 

Angelica was the first to feel the labor pains. They began in the evening as Peggy, Angelica, Eliza and their mother sat in the parlor waiting for dinner. She’d only felt tightness in her abdomen in the beginning of the day, however, that tightness eventually turned to pain.

She gasped at the feeling.

“Angie, what is the matter?” Peggy asked.

“I think I may have felt my first labor pain.” She replied.

Peggy squealed in delight. “Should I go fetch the midwife?”

“Not yet Peggy dear.” Catherine replied. “Babies take a long time to arrive. You took two days of pain before you finally made your arrival.”

“I agree with mother, they’re nowhere close enough to call the midwife.” Angelica concluded.

“Would you like to go to bed then?” Eliza offered.

Angelica shook her head. She knew that if she didn't have a meal before, she would be too weak for the delivery.

Their evening continued as it usually did. They ate dinner, relaxed in the parlor and study until they eventually settled into bed.

Peggy offered to stay up with her sister in case they needed to call the midwife. Eliza originally offered, but Angelica insisted that she get rest.

“Would you like me to read to you?” Peggy asked as she lay beside Angelica. They hadn’t shared a bed since they were 13 and 11 respectively, they had not only both grown since then, but Angelica’s expanded waistline made them have to lay close to each other.

“Isn’t that my job?”

“Hush now. I need to prepare for my duties as aunt.”

“Don’t tell me you plan on spoiling this one rotten too?”

“You can’t stop me! We’ve all agreed that this little one will be a treasured addition!”

“We?!” Angelica chuckled.

“Daddy, Mother, Eliza, Alexander, and I!” Peggy replied.

She kissed her sister’s forehead in gratitude. She was truly blessed with wonderful sisters. Eliza was good-natured, humble, and clever, and had always been her confidant. While Peggy, was sweet yet wise. She was a dutiful sister and always cautious and thoughtful of others.

“What’ll you read to me?”

“Shakespeare, your favorite.”

“Read on then, sister.”

She listened to Peggy’s soothing voice, trying to distract her from the increasing pains. She knew she wouldn’t have this baby tonight, but he or she would certainly arrive within the next day or two.

Eventually, both women fell asleep for a short while before Angelica awoke with more pain.

She cried loudly at the increased pain, waking Peggy.

“Shall I call the midwife now?!” Peggy exclaimed.

Angelica shook her head. “I’ll be fine, go back to sleep.”

Peggy, however, couldn’t go back to sleep and neither could the rest of the house. Angelica’s cries of pain had awoken everyone else.

 

“What was that?” Alexander exclaimed.

“Angelica! Our niece or nephew is set to make an arrival soon!” Eliza declared.

“That’s wonderful! Would you like to pay her a visit dear?”

Eliza nodded and stood from the bed and put on her wrapper before heading to Angelica’s bedroom.

She didn’t bother knocking at the door and entered to find Peggy wiping Angelica’s brow with a cool cloth.

“How is she?” Eliza asked.

“Stubborn as ever!” Peggy replied. “She won’t let me call the midwife.”

“Angie, you know we need to call her soon.”

“It’s five in the morning, I’d rather not disrupt her morning.” Angelica explained. “If she’s to deliver this baby, I want her to be in good spirits.”

Eliza shook her head yet still complied with her sister’s wishes.

Both sisters sat with Angelica until the sun began to peek through the windows. They held her hand, wiped her brow, and gave her sips of water.

Catherine Schuyler was in and out of the room, making sure the room was all set with fresh towels, water, a hearth, and blankets.

“Help me stand!” Angelica demanded.

“Angie, you need to rest…” Peggy began.

“I will not be able to bear this pain if I remain lying in bed.”

Peggy and Eliza appeased her and help her stand. Peggy stood by her side as she walked back and forth through her room.

As she walked, she felt trickles of liquid running down her legs.

“Eliza, fetch me a towel!” Peggy called, noticing the liquid saturate Angelica’s nightgown.

Eliza brought over a towel and helped clean her sister’s legs before going and placing towels on the bed.

“We need to get you back into bed, Angie.” Peggy ordered.

Defeated, Angelica nodded.

“Would you like me to help you out of your wet gown?” Peggy offered.

She nodded. Eliza took notice and went to the armoire to fetch a clean one.

Peggy helped her remove the now soiled gown and dressed her into the new one.

“Eliza, you stay with her. I’m going with mother to fetch the midwife.”

“Not yet…”

“Nonsense! We can’t wait anymore.”

Peggy left the room and went to find their mother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-Alexander Hamilton did write his wife that he wanted a son using closely the same wording. LMM mention that he was A.Ham was basically saying that Eliza was beautiful and that he couldn't keep it in his pants, and he was afraid that if they had a daughter she'd be whorin' it up.  
> 2-I know that the battle of Yorktown occurred in September to October, but for the purpose of this story and also the fact that I pulled a LMM and forgot while I was writing that, that was the time of the battle, this will be taking place in Spring!  
> 3-The Schuyler country home did get destroyed by General Burgoyne back in the 1770's and it was rebuilt. Made this happen a little later because, I forgot which date it happened.  
> 4-Earlier when I mentioned the ages, of Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy, I made it seem like Peggy was 2 years younger than Eliza. I actually meant that she was 16 but turning 17 in a few months. I assumed that the sisters did share a bed often, especially when they were staying with relatives or traveling.  
> 5-Also, I still know nothing about pregnancy and even less about 18th-century pregnancy/deliveries!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica finally has the baby in this chapter! Plus there's a lot of sister fluff plus Alexander and Angelica fluff!

Eliza sat by her side while she lay in bed, waiting for the midwife. 

"Eliza dear, you should be resting. It'll be your turn any day and you'll need all of your strength."

“I’m alright Angelica.”

“No, you haven’t eaten and you’re still in your bed clothes. Please, go eat, rest, and dress yourself!”

"She's right my dear, you need to rest."

"Alexander, you shouldn't be in here." Eliza scolded.

"And neither should you. Go and rest, I'll stay with Angelica until your mother, Peggy, and the midwife arrives."

"I'll be fine Eliza." Angelica assured.

"Very well, but I'm going to be in this room when it's time for my niece or nephew to arrive!" She insisted before giving her sister a kiss on her forehead and leaving the room.

She felt another contraction pass after Eliza left, and attempted to breathe through it.

Alexander took action and held her hand.

"Squeeze my hand whenever you feel any pain."

"I'm fine, I promise."

“Would you like me to write to your husband?” He asked.

She shook her head. “It’s better if we wait until after we know if he’s born healthy.”

Alexander nodded. “I still think he should be here.”

“Not now, Alexander!”

Another contraction started and she squeezed his hand with as much might as she could, her nails digging into the skin of his hand.

Alexander groaned at the pain she was inflicting.

"That’s a mighty grip you have!" He teased.

"Shut up!" She cried as the pain continued.

He always thought of Angelica as a fierce and powerful woman, but seeing her now she was akin to a goddess. The glow of motherhood was not lost in the pain, and her fierceness was stronger and more present than before. 

While he had tried to stop having such thoughts about her, it was hard to pretend that she wasn’t a beautiful woman. And pregnancy only made her that more alluring. He had noticed the ample curves she had gained and the healthy glow motherhood brought her. He sometimes wished it was his child she was carrying; he wanted to have something that could connect them forever. But, he knew that she was carrying John’s child, he remembered walking past their chambers one afternoon and hearing her sweet sighs against her husband’s grunts. He was disgusted and hurt, but he had no choice in the matter. He was engaged to her sister and Angelica was married.

 

When the midwife arrived, closely followed by her mother and Peggy, Alexander was shooed out, and Eliza quickly made her way into the room, eager for the birth.

The pains persisted and worsened as the morning furthered. 

"You're very close dear." The midwife assured. "I reckon that this babe shall make an appearance within the hour."

“Do you hear that my dear?” Catherine cooed to her daughter.

“Mother, I’m scared. What if…?”

“Shhh, darling. I know you’re frightened.” She soothed. “But it’s in God’s hands now and we’ve all been praying that this child is born healthy.”

She nodded and cried at the surge of pain. She’d forgotten how much pain delivering life entailed and all she wanted was for it to be over and to have her child in her arms.

“Peggy, go boil some water.” Catherine ordered. “Eliza, stay by your sister’s side and keep her calm.”

Eliza nodded and laid beside her sister.

“You’re doing so well honey.” She soothed. 

“Are you sure I’m not scaring you?” Angelica slightly chuckled.

Eliza gave a small laugh as she gave her sister a sip of water.

“You’re not scaring me.” She replied. “Would you like me to hold your hand?”

Angelica nodded.

* * *

 

Alexander tried to sit in his and Eliza’s bedroom. He tried to avoid the room where the Schuyler women were, but he couldn’t. When the midwife arrived, he went straight to his desk and attempted to do some work, but when he heard Angelica’s anguished cries, he rushed to the door.

He wanted to be by her side and to soothe her pain, but the birthing room was no place for a man. Instead, he sat on the floor beside the door, as he listened to Angelica’s groans of pains.

_“Angie, you’re so close!”_ He heard Eliza’s voice.

Soon, he’d have to bear through this again. His Eliza, was close to giving him a son, and he’d be once again sitting outside of a bedroom listening.

_"Oh my dear, you can do it, just push!"_ Mrs. Schuyler urged.

_"I can't, I feel so weak!"_ Angelica cried.

_"Hush Angelica, you're strong and capable!"_ Peggy urged. _"You heard the midwife, just a few more pushes."_

He heard Angelica’s groans, knowing she was bringing life with every strangled groan he heard.

_“Oh my god, you did it!”_ Peggy cried. _“You did it, Angie!”_

It was silent for an entire minute. Alexander prayed to hear a baby’s cry and prayed that Angelica would not face the pain she had faced over two years ago.

Alexander then heard the cry of a baby and felt relief wash over him. He heard Angelica crying as well, thrilled about the first cries of her child.

He thanked God that his niece or nephew wailed loudly. He wouldn’t be able to bear it if Angelica lost another child.

The door creaked open, and he managed to catch a peek of Angelica holding a crying infant skin to skin, before seeing his wife in front of him.

“Alexander?!”

“I was worried for Angelica.” He began.

“You’re such a sweet brother to her.” She began, tears escaping from her eyes.

Alexander wrapped her up in his arms and let her cry tears of joy. 

“She’s so beautiful…and did you hear her cries?!”

“She?!”

Eliza nodded. “We have a beautiful niece!"

“And it seems that she's as vocal as her mother.”

She gave a chuckle. “I prayed to God every night, pleading that my niece would be born healthy and crying and he answered my prayers.”

“I know. I prayed too.” He replied. “How is Angelica?”

“She’s doing well. I can tell she’s so happy."

“When can I meet my niece?” He asked.

“Once Angelica is rested and presentable.” She replied. “Would you like me to tell you about her?”

Alexander nodded.

“She’s as gorgeous as her mother and with a head full of brown hair. She was so purple when she came into this world, but when she cried...gosh, it was the most amazing sound.” Eliza explained. “I cannot wait to see her little eyes, I’m sure she has gained Angie’s eyes.”

“I’m so happy for Angelica.”

“Me too. I was so scared for her these past few weeks.” She replied. “After we lost John, I feel as though a piece of Angelica died with him. And now, she has this baby. She deserves this so much!” 

She looked back to the door, wanting to return to her sister’s side.

“Go back in if you want. I could never separate the Schuyler sisters.”

She gave him a quick kiss before turning to open the door.

He got another peek into the room, Peggy sat by her sister’s side, tears in her eyes, as she watched the baby at her mother’s breast.

* * *

 

When her daughter was placed on her chest, still purple and crying, Angelica’s heart shattered. Her son’s birthday was in a week and a half, and he’d never had the chance to take his first breaths. She would never get over the loss but holding her daughter healed her little by little. 

Angelica could tell that her daughter was a beauty. She couldn’t tell who fathered her daughter; Isabelle had no resemblance to her older brother or John, but there was also no resemblance to Alexander either. She had yet to open her little eyes, so there was no telling whose eyes she’d inherited.

“My sweet little girl.” She cooed. "Hello lovely. I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

Her daughter’s eyes opened slightly, but not enough for her to study the color.

“She must be excited to finally meet her mama, face to face.” Peggy cried.

"Angelica, she's so beautiful." Eliza cried.

"What'll you name her?" Peggy asked.

"I admit, I have had a change of heart when it comes to my daughter’s name, but I'd still like to honor my sisters, my very best friends."

“So, what’s her name?” Eliza asked.

“Isabelle Margaret.”

Her sisters squealed in delight. 

“I love it!” Peggy cooed. 

“Do you?” Angelica asked. “I know that I said I’d name her Margaret…”

“She is still named Margaret.” Peggy assured. “I really love the name.”

 

The morning had passed, and she’d finally had the chance to clean up and rest. Delivering a child was messy and exhausting, but when she looked at her Isabelle, it was all worth it. 

Peggy had brought her lunch and offered to hold Isabelle while she ate. Her youngest sister was in love with her niece. She feared that Peggy hadn’t been lying when she mentioned her plans to spoil this baby. But she remembered how excited Peggy was to be an aunt when she was pregnant with her son and she understood why she took such joy and pride in being by her side. 

"Hello, Isabelle Margaret." She cooed to her daughter. She finally had the room to herself. Eliza, finally resting in preparation for her new arrival and Peggy sleeping after having missed a night of sleep to be with her sister. 

"You are a beauty, and I fear that you'll have all the boys chasing after you!" 

"Not if her uncle has any say!" Alexander interrupted.

"Alexander, what are you doing here?"

"Eliza said I needed to meet my beautiful niece." He said taking a seat by her bedside. 

"Isabelle Margaret is a great name. Similar to your sisters' but unique as well."

"Eliza and Peggy were both thrilled..." She laughed softly. “I was nervous because I told Peggy I would name my daughter after her, but she loved it. She loves being an aunt.”

“We’re all so blessed to have Peggy in our lives.”

“I agree. I couldn’t imagine my life without my sisters.”

"May I hold her?"

She looked at him in shock.

"Come on Angelica, I'll need the practice."

She nodded slowly and let him pick up her daughter from her arms. 

As he held her, she could see the smile on his face grow. He was mesmerized by the little bundle in his arms. 

"She's truly beautiful Angelica." He said softly. "She looks just like you, I think that Mr. Church should be worried that his daughter has her mother's looks."

“Alexander…”

“I’m serious.” He chuckled. “We’ll have to keep her under lock and key to keep the boys away.”

“Are you ready to meet your son?” She asked.

He gave a chuckle. “I’m terrified.”

“You’ll be a wonderful father.”

“I don’t know if I will. My father was never around and I want to always be there for my son.”

“You will. Besides, you have Eliza by your side.”

“Thank you.” He replied, his eyes still glued to Isabelle’s face. “I think she’s opening her eyes.”

He placed her back into Angelica’s arms so that she could be the first to see them open.

“Are you opening your eyes, my darling?” She cooed. 

Slowly her eyes opened, listening for her mother’s voice. When Angelica first saw her eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief. The color did not match Alexander’s, but they didn’t quite match John’s or her eyes. Instead, they were a mix of gray and blue, the color most babies were born with. They would soon change color as Isabelle grew.

“Hello, beautiful. I’m your mama.” She cooed. “I’m so happy to finally hold you in my arms.”

Alexander watched her interaction, his heart was touched. After enduring a painful loss, Angelica deserved this happiness.

“You’re absolute perfection.” Angelica sighed. “My Isabelle.”

“You’re right, she is perfection.” Alexander agreed. 

 

The next two days, Angelica tried settling into a routine. Life with a new child was very different, but her family was so eager to help her.

Eliza and Peggy were constant figures in her bedroom, each wanting to cradle their niece.

“I am so in love with her.” Eliza sighed as she sat beside Angelica. “You make me crave motherhood so much.”

“You’ll be a mother soon enough, enjoy the quiet for a little while.” 

“I know, but I cannot help but anticipate it.” Eliza replied. 

Isabelle began to whimper and squirm. She had quickly learned that her daughter detested being swaddled. Every time, she attempted to, Isabelle would wail loudly in protest.

“What do I do?” Eliza asked. 

“Remove her from her swaddle.” Angelica replied. “Mother said I needed to keep her in her swaddle, but she hates it.”

“It seems she refuses conformity just like her mother.” Eliza laughed.

“Just my luck.” She laughed. “After all the trouble I gave Daddy and Mother, I fear she’ll do the same to me.”

Eliza laughed at her sister and unwrapped her niece from her swaddle. She was left in nothing but a napkin and continued wailing in her arms.

“Give her to me, she must be hungry.”

Eliza placed Isabelle back into her mother’s arms and watched as Angelica brought her daughter to her breast.

“Does it hurt?” She asked noticing Angelica wincing as Isabelle latched on.

“It’s not very comfortable, but Mother said it goes away eventually.” 

They remained silent, both watching as Isabelle ate. Angelica marveled at this new bond she had with her daughter, while Eliza looked on, eager to be in her sister’s place.

* * *

 

Only two days later, it was Eliza’s turn. Her pains began in the early morning. Alexander panicked, while he wanted to meet his son, he didn’t want his wife to be in pain. 

Angelica exited her room for the first time since giving birth. Her father offered to keep watch over his granddaughter while Angelica soothed her sister.

“Can you believe it? We’ll have another baby in the house!” Peggy exclaimed.

“I’m as excited as you are. My Isabelle will have a little friend to grow up with.” 

“Does the pain ever stop?” Eliza whimpered.

“It will. You’re doing great.” She reassured her sister, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

They each held her hand and took turns giving her water and wiping her brow. They were, however, interrupted by a knock at the door.

Philip Schuyler stood at the door, with Isabelle in his arms. She was red and wailing loudly.

“I’ll be right back, I promise.”

She left the room to tend to her daughter. Isabelle had a mighty appetite; it seemed that she always had her breast out for her daughter latch on to. 

“Angelica, how’s Eliza?” Alexander entered the room without warning. 

He suddenly noticed what she was doing and turned red.

“Sorry!”

“It’s alright. Eliza is moving along well. Mother thinks it’ll be a fast delivery.”

“Thank you.” He replied before turning to leave.

Once her daughter was fed, she left her in the care of one of the maids. She returned to find Alexander standing outside of the bedroom that held his wife.

“I can’t stand hearing her pain.” He sighed. “I wish I could make it all better.”

“She’ll be fine. Eliza is so strong, she’ll be amazing.”

“Please take care of her.” He said, taking her hand into his.

“I promise you, I’ll take care of her.” She reassured before entering the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some 18th-century baby/child care research for this chapter and I learned a couple of things.  
> 1-Babies were always swaddled up until they were at least a year old, afterward, they wore gowns to prevent them from crawling, which was viewed as animalistic and improper.  
> 2-There were basic cloth diapers, they were called napkins before there was a split in the language and English english called them nappies and American english called them diapers.  
> 3-18th-century diapers were super unsanitary because they were not washed after babies did their business in them.  
> 4-Obviously men were not allowed in the birthing room because it was improper, they mostly went out and did their thing while their wives did the big business of birthing a child.  
> 5-Many women still wet-nurses, however, the 18th-century was the beginning of women nursing their own children because new science declared it was better. Because the Schuylers can be considered ahead of their time, I'm assuming that breastfeeding their own children wasn't a big issue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a much needed holiday break to visit family and friends, I'm back with another chapter. And in this chapter, we finally meet baby Philip Hamilton!

Philip Hamilton was born that night. Eliza had been correct when she said she would have a son. He was tiny but had beautiful brown hair and a chubby angelic face. 

Angelica and Peggy were by her side, as was their mother. 

Eliza cradled her son to her breast, crying tears of joy. She couldn’t help but think of how far she and Alexander had come. She was so happy that Angelica had introduced them at the ball; if she hadn’t she wouldn’t be holding Philip in her arms.

Now that Philip was born, Angelica now knew who fathered her baby. Phillip had the same eyes and looked eerily similar to Isabelle, too similar. One could argue that it was only because their mothers shared genetics, but Angelica knew that these similarities were because both babies shared a father.

When Philip and Isabelle were placed side by side,  Peggy laughed and mentioned that they could be brother and sister. Eliza agreed and laughed, finding her sister’s joke funny. Angelica, however, choked on fear. She had prayed that John was the father of this baby and she could clearly see that it wasn’t the case. She was shocked that Eliza didn’t seem suspicious of her at all. She was even more shocked to see that Alexander hadn’t the slightest clue either.

She was due to return to her husband in a few months, she’d sent a letter with the news of Isabelle and was awaiting his response. But for now, she was to stay in the comfort of her family's home with her sisters. 

"I'd like a daughter next." Eliza sighed looking at her niece. 

Both sister's sat in bed together, their children in their arms.

"You'll surely be blessed with a daughter in due time." She replied.

"I shall name my first daughter after you, dear sister, just like you have."

"My Isabelle will have an Angelica." 

“And they shall be best friends just like we are.”

“Even if they are oceans apart?”

“Yes. I wish you didn't have to leave.”

“I would love to spend the rest of my life by your side my dearest, but my husband needs to meet his daughter.”

“Do you think you can convince John to move here?”

“I'll try my best. But we have time to spend together. I won't leave until Isabelle is healthy enough to travel.”

“Well then, I'll have to enjoy our time together.”

 

Alexander looked at both babies asleep in the cradles. Last week, he was anticipating fatherhood. He was terrified, wanting to give his son the best life, and now he finally had the joy of having his child in his life.

His son was his pride and joy, he was everything he imagined and more. He couldn't believe he was a father to such a perfect being. But now, as he looked at his niece, he noticed the striking similarities between her and his son. Perhaps it was because they were still only newborns, or maybe because their mothers were related, but the similarities were too close. From the shape of their noses to the pair of lips they both had. Their features were too similar.

He also felt the same paternal love and joy when he looked at Isabelle as he did when he looked at Phillip. In fact, the first time he'd held Isabelle, he felt as though his world was complete. Isabelle and Philip were born mere days apart, Angelica and Eliza were so close in time in their pregnancies. He tried calculating the time between his last encounter with Angelica to the birth of Isabelle. Had Angelica lied when he asked about the parentage so many months ago? Was he also the father of a daughter?

Isabelle started to wake and began whimpering. He gently picked her up and rocked her.

"Shhh. You're alright love." He whispered. "Everything's okay, my sweet girl."

"What are you doing?!" Angelica scolded as she walked in.

"She was upset, I was just comforting her."

"You don't need to do that."

“I’m her uncle, I’m allowed to look after her.”

“Well, you’re upsetting her.” She quickly retorted.

"She seems fine to me." He replied looking at the now quiet and serene infant he gently rocked.

"Just give me my daughter."

"Why are you so against me holding her?" He asked. "Every time I'm near her, you become overly protective."

"Because she's my daughter, not yours."

"Is she not?"

"No, she isn't. She's John's, I told you already."

"I don't believe it. She and Philip look the same, they were born mere days apart!” He replied. "The night we made love, I released inside of you…”

“Stop!”

“She's mine isn't she?"

"No, She's John's. Why can’t you accept it?"

"Angelica, please."

"Please just give me my daughter."

He sighed in defeat and let her take her daughter. She quickly returned to her bedroom once her daughter was in her arms.

 

She didn’t come down for dinner that night, claiming that her body was still sore. Peggy brought her dinner to her and sat with her, keeping her company.

“Angie, why are you upset?”

“I’m not upset.”

“Yes, you are.” Peggy replied. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“I miss John. His birthday was last week and I nearly forgot.” She lied. “I love that I now have Isabelle, but it still doesn’t remove the pain.”

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?”

“That’s very sweet of you Peggy, but Isabelle wakes often in the night.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I know, but I’d feel rotten if my little sister didn’t get enough sleep.”

Peggy smiled and gave her sister a kiss.

“I’m here if you need to talk, Angelica.” She reminded before leaving.

“Thank you, Peggy.”

* * *

That night she kept her daughter with her instead of leaving her in the nursery. If Alexander had easily worked out the paternity of her daughter, then maybe Eliza and Peggy could easily do so as well.

When she heard a knock at her door, she knew who it was. Despite the fact she was feeding her daughter, she allowed him to come in.

"You shouldn't be here so late." She said.

"Eliza's asleep and so is Phillip and everyone else in this house." He replied. "May I sit?" 

She nodded. 

He joined her on the chaise and watched as she nursed her daughter.

"I know she's mine, Angelica."

She remained silent. She knew he’d eventually work it out, but she hoped it wouldn’t happen as soon.

“I have a daughter….”

"Yes, you have a daughter." 

"Why didn't you tell me when you were carrying her?"

"Because part of me still prayed that she was John's, and when she was born she didn't resemble you, she still doesn't." She replied. “But when Philip was born and he looked exactly like Isabelle...I knew.”

"The timing makes sense. Our last night and when she was born, it equals to nine months."

"Even when I was carrying her I knew, she had so much energy, she was always kicking and moving. And when she heard your voice she would kick even more."

She saw him smile at her confession. She could tell he was happy that he had a daughter, but the reality of the situation soon occurred to him, making him frown.

"Don't go."

"I have to."

"He can't take her from me too."

"Alexander, I have little choice. John is a good man, he'll take care of her, of us."

"But, I should be the one taking care of her."

"You know it doesn't work that way." She replied. “Isabelle can never know you’re her father...no one can.”

“I know. But I didn’t want to be like my own father.”

“You’re not. Isabelle will grow up with two loving parents.” She assured. "Just promise you'll write?"

"I'll write you as much as possible."

"Good. And I'll write to you in return and I will keep you updated on our daughter."

He nodded sadly. He was supposed to be a good father and now he was abandoning his own daughter.

"You're doing the right thing. John is thrilled to meet her, in his last letter he wrote that he couldn’t wait to spoil his child. She won't be without a father or mother."

"I know." He replied. "May I hold her?"

"In a minute, she's nearly finished."

He watched as she nursed their child. There was a beautiful bond between mother and child; the way Angelica gazed lovingly at Isabelle and held her tiny hand in hers. 

Once she was finished, she placed Isabelle in his arms. Holding her now felt different. Of course, the first time he’d held her is world felt complete; but now, there was something more. She was his; his flesh and blood; his daughter. He had a daughter.

“Are you crying?” Angelica asked.

He nodded. “I have a daughter. I have a beautiful daughter.”

“That’s no reason to cry.”

“I was alone for so long. Without a mother or father, without hope. And now, I’ve been blessed with two beautiful children.” He explained. “You’re certain John will be good to her?”

“Yes. He’s been eager to be a father for so long. John’s a good man, the worst that could happen is that he treats her as his little princess.”

Alexander knew that it had to be enough. Angelica was right, John was a good man. From the time he’d spent with him, he learned that he was polite, kind, and loyal. John Barker Church would be the best man to raise his daughter, since he, himself couldn’t.

 

Every night that week, Alexander would sneak away to Angelica’s chambers to spend time with his daughter. He wanted to memorize every part of her so that he could keep her image in his mind when she was an ocean away.

“Alexander, you should return.” Angelica warned.

“Just a few more minutes.” He replied. “Ma Belle, you are my favorite part of the evenings.”

“Well votre petite Belle, needs to sleep and so do I.”

“Very well.” He placed Isabelle back into Angelica’s arms, but not before placing a kiss on her chubby cheek.

“Goodnight mon cœur! Daddy will see you again tomorrow.” He cooed to her.

He quietly exited the room and returned to the study where he continued to work on his writing. 

When he returned to bed, he felt Eliza stir.

“Where were you?” She mumbled.

“In the study. I had several thoughts I needed to write down.”

“Oh. Well, please rest. Staying up late will do no good for your health.”

“Of course my love.” He replied giving her a kiss at her temple.

* * *

In the mornings, Alexander would leave for his law apprenticeship, leaving Angelica and Eliza alone with the children. Philip and Isabelle loved being near each other, and would often share a cradle during the day. Of course, because Isabelle was rarely swaddled, she would occasionally swat or scratch Philip.

“I’m sorry Eliza.” Angelica apologized, after noticing the scratch on Philip's cheek.

Surprisingly, Philip hadn’t cried at all, despite the redness of the scratch.

“That’s okay, I know she didn’t mean to scratch him.” Eliza assured. “Besides, my Philip is tough just like his daddy.”

“Still, I hate that she’s marked him.”

“Stop worrying, he’ll heal and all will be forgotten about.” Eliza replied. “I’m not surprised, though, despite having named after me, she has all of your mannerisms.”

“That could change, she’s only four weeks old.”

“I doubt it.” Eliza teased.

Angelica laughed. Her sister was right, even at four weeks old, Isabelle was as stubborn as she and Alexander. She was also as vocal as her parents as well. When Isabelle was content, all was well and she would happily coo. But when she was upset, had a soiled nappy, or was hungry, the world knew it. Her wails were powerful and angry, often turning her chubby little face red with anguish.

Even though her daughter was the result of her sinful habit, Angelica could hardly see her as the punishment she once feared she had coming. Her daughter was the most beautiful thing to have graced her life and was worth every bit of pain she’d endured to bring her into this world. 

All she needed to do now, was keep her sisters and her parents unaware of the paternity of her daughter; and once Isabelle was old enough, she could return to John in London and continue her life there.

 

After dinner, the family sat in the parlor digesting and discussing any topics from that day. Naturally, Alexander would find conversation with Philip Schuyler, discussing the newly written Articles of Confederation and the state of the new US government. Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy chatted happily with Catherine Schuyler about their children as well as beaus who had been making eyes at Peggy in town.

Their conversations were abruptly interrupted by the loud and angry wails of Isabelle Church, who was either hungry or seeking the attention of her mother.

“And she calls.” Alexander laughed.

“I’ll get her for you, Angie.” Peggy offered, walking into the next room to get her niece.

When she returned, Isabelle was still wailing, her face pink with anger.

“I fed her before dinner, she shouldn’t be hungry.” Angelica began.

“And she doesn’t stink so she hasn’t soiled herself.” Peggy added.

“Looks like she wants her mama’s attention.” Angelica sighed. “Shhh, you’re alright my darling.” 

She rocked her daughter, her cries only slightly quelled.

“Angelica, give her to me.” Alexander offered. “Perhaps her Uncle Alex can make her smile for us.”

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt yours and Daddy’s conversation.”

“Nonsense my dear!” Philip Schuyler commented.

She placed Isabelle in his arms and watched as he rocked and cooed their daughter back to happiness.

“There, there my lovely. Now can you give us a smile?” He cooed.

“If she’s anything like her mother, you’ll have to work hard for a smile.” Philip Schuyler teased.

Catherine Schuyler laughed at her husband. “Angelica refused to smile unless you made a face at her or had a conversation with her.”

“Or unless Eliza was next to her.” Philip added.

“Then, let’s hope she’s less stubborn.” Alexander replied.

They all laughed, but Angelica’s eyes were pulled to Peggy’s face. She had an inquisitive look in her eyes, that spread worry through her.

The Schuyler sisters were intelligent women, and Peggy, being the youngest was always inquisitive and always had questions about everything.

 

That night, she heard the usual knock at her door. It was slightly earlier, but she knew that Eliza had gone to bed earlier, having woken several times with Philip in the night. 

“You’re early!” She greeted, as she opened the door. “Peggy!”

“I’m assuming you were expecting someone else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAP!!! What do you think is going to happen next?!  
> 1-French Translations: Votre Petite Belle (Your little Belle or Your little beauty...I just thought that Isabelle's name would work perfectly with A.Ham's affinity for speaking french) Mon Cœur (My Heart)  
> 2-I forgot to mention that the reason I called Angelica's daughter Isabelle Margaret was because I wanted to stray from calling her Elizabeth outright. Instead, I chose variants of Elizabeth and Margarita because I felt it suited the story a lot more.  
> 3-After some research, I learned that law school technically didn't really exist until the 19th century. If you wanted to become a lawyer in the 1700s you most likely had to have an apprenticeship with a real lawyer.  
> 4-I'm assuming that the Articles of Confederation (aka the first 'constitution' of the US) are in effect at this point in time in the story, I could be wrong, but I'm not too worried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets very real in this chapter!

“You’re early!” She greeted, as she opened the door. “Peggy!”

“I’m assuming you were expecting someone else?”

“I don’t know what you mean…”

“Don’t lie to me Angie, please!”

Angelica sighed and opened the door wider to let her sister in.

Peggy sat beside the cradle which held Isabelle. She gave her niece a glance; Angelica could see the look of frustration in her sister's eyes.

“I thought I was going crazy at first...when I first noticed that Isabelle and Philip looked similar, I assumed it was because we’re sisters and that the Schuyler blood was strong in both.”

Angelica took a seat beside her sister. She felt as though her world was crashing down. No one was supposed to find out!

“How did you know?”

“I was up late a few days ago. I went to the study to find a book to read and I caught Alexander entering your bedroom.” She explained. “I had no idea why he was there and I assumed it was to discuss politics or the like, but the next day I caught him again, and then the next.”

“And then tonight when I saw him holding her, I realized why. Isabelle isn’t John’s is she?”

“Peggy…”

“Angelica, how could you do this?!” Peggy cried. “Eliza is our sister and you’ve been carrying on an affair with her husband!”

“Please, just let me explain!” Angelica begged.

“Explain? You’ve committed the sin of adultery, Angelica. You’re married and so is Alexander.”

“There’s so much more to this story than you know. Please, let me explain.”

“Fine. Explain to me, how this happened.”

“Do you remember over a year ago when you, me, and Eliza, snuck into the city?”

Peggy nodded.

“Well, while you and Eliza left me alone to wander while you explored the shops, I went to a tavern. That’s where I met Alexander. It began innocently, we discussed the war, politics, the Declaration of Independence…” She explained. “But quickly, it became more. We kissed.”

Peggy frowned at her sister's admission. 

“Before you bring up the fact that I’m married, you have to understand that John and I were having trouble. When we lost our son, it broke our marriage. I couldn’t look at him without thinking of our little John and the pain we’d endured.” She said. “John let me come to America alone because he knew that I needed space.”

“Does he know about Alexander?”

Angelica shook her head. “Anyways, Alexander and I wrote to each other from that day on and we would meet when we could. It was nice having someone who I could talk to without judgment, without looks of pity…” Angelica continued. “And then the winter ball happened and Eliza saw Alexander and I could see the love in her eyes for him, so I gave him up for her.”

“And yet you have a child with him…”

“Yes. Alexander and I became intimate once a few days before the wedding, but that was the first and only time.” She lied. She didn’t think her sister would be too pleased if she admitted to the list of times her and Alexander became intimate nor the fact that they had slept together the night of his and Eliza’s wedding.

“When I found out I was expecting, I assumed it was John’s, but it wasn’t until Eliza had Philip that I realized that Alexander was Isabelle’s father.” She cried. “I didn’t want this to happen, I didn’t want to hurt you or Eliza…”

“I won’t tell Eliza…” Peggy sighed. “You’ve made a grave mistake, but Eliza doesn’t need to know.”

“Thank you, Peggy.”

“I’m not doing this for you, Angie. Eliza has been the sweetest sister to us and she’s so in love with Alexander. She doesn’t deserve this pain.”

“Please don’t hate me for this Peggy. I know I’ve made a mistake, and I know that I’ve sinned, but I can’t lose you.”

“I don’t hate you, I’m just disappointed and shocked. You’re my older sister and I’ve always looked to you for everything I’m supposed to do...”

Peggy sighed, unable to finish her thoughts. She looked over to Isabelle again, whose legs bounced against the blanket in the cradle.

“I’m assuming Alexander knows?”

“He does, and he understands that I must return to London to be with John.” She replied. 

“When do you plan on returning?”

“As soon as the doctor agrees that we’re both in good enough health to make the journey.”

Peggy gave a nodded. “I need to return to my bedroom now. I’m assuming that Alexander will be making his nightly visit?”

“He only wants to spend time with Isabelle before we return. John will be her father, but I found it unfair to not let him get to know her a little.”

Peggy didn’t respond but stood from her seat. 

“Goodnight Peggy.”

“Goodnight Angie. Goodnight Isabelle.” 

She moved to the door and opened it to find Alexander. She glared at him and left without a word.

“What happened?” Alexander asked fearfully.

“She knows.” Angelica sighed in defeat. “She caught you coming into my room and connected the evidence.”

“Eliza…”

“She won’t tell Eliza.” She assured. “I told Peggy we became intimate only once, before the wedding.”

“What?”

“I can’t lose my sister, Alexander if she knew the entire truth, she’d hate me for the rest of my days.”

“Peggy could never hate you. She’s a loyal sister and friend.”

“Yes, but her older sister committed a sin and lied to her...I fear that I’ve lost Peggy’s love and trust.” Angelica cried.

Alexander took Angelica in his arms and let her cry into his chest. He felt her body shake with each sob but tried to soothe her.

“Angelica, you haven’t lost Peggy. Just give it time and you’ll see that you still have Peggy by your side. Just you wait, ma chere, just you wait.”

Alexander stayed with her until she and Isabelle had fallen asleep. He didn’t bother going to the study that night, and instead returned to his and Eliza’s bedroom. 

* * *

 

As promised, once the doctor confirmed that both Angelica and Isabelle were in good health and able to travel, she purchased the first ticket to London she could find. She saw that Eliza was upset, unable to get more time with her sister and niece, but Angelica knew it was for the best. At least Eliza would be spared from the pain of learning the truth about her niece and her sister. 

Angelica, however, had promised Eliza that their children would be christened together. At four months old, both Philip Hamilton and Isabelle Margaret Church were christened side by side. Eliza was Isabelle’s godmother and Angelica was Philip’s. 

“I wish you could stay longer.” Eliza sighed the night before her journey.

“Me too, but John must meet his daughter.”

“Well, perhaps he could meet her and then you three could return…” She pondered.

Angelica appreciated her sister’s naivete. It made her smile but also made her want to protect every part of her. This was why she had to leave, it was to protect Eliza.

“I’ll try to convince him, but my husband can be stubborn.”

“I’m sure you can find a few ways to change his mind.” Eliza giggled, a blush rising to her cheeks.

“Elizabeth Hamilton! That is no way for a lady to speak!” She teased.

Eliza rolled her eyes, both were not unfamiliar in the ways of marriage and the marriage bed. The days leading up to her wedding, Angelica had joined Elizabeth in her room trying to soothe her fears of the intimacies marriage brought. Catherine Schuyler had discussed the wedding night briefly with her second daughter, but it was Angelica who had told her the truth. That if she was in love with the man she was marrying then the intimacies of marriage was beautiful and even joyous. 

“You’ll have to write us much as you can. I want to know everything that is going on with you and our Isabelle.”

“I promise you, Betsy. And you shall do the same.”

“Have you and John discussed more children?”

“Not yet, I know he yearns for another son. But he doesn’t want to rush me and he hasn’t had the chance of meeting Isabelle yet.”

“She’ll be raised as a little princess, I just know it.” Eliza laughed. “Between Daddy, John, Alexander, and Peggy and me, she’ll be our little princess.”

Angelica groaned in dread. She did not want her daughter to be spoiled.

“Oh don’t complain. Your daughter will be spoiled with love.”

Angelica sighed and hugged her sister. “I’ll miss you, so much, Eliza.”

“I’ll miss you, too. I wish I could stay here with you, tonight.” She sighed. “We could share a bed like we used to when we would visit our Aunt in the summers, and we could stay up late…”

“I’m not sure your husband would appreciate his wife doing so.”

“Alexander won’t mind. We can even bring Peggy and spend our last night together.”

“And have her awakened at every hour by a crying baby?”

“Peggy loves her niece and nephew, she won’t mind.”

Angelica wanted to make another excuse, but if she did, Eliza would be suspicious. The months following Peggy’s discovery, the youngest Schuyler sister had been distant. She carried on being polite and caring to her sister and her niece, but there was a noticeable lack of the closeness they once shared.

“You’ll have to ask Peggy then, my dear. If she agrees and if your husband can survive one night away from his wife, then I’ll happily agree.”

 

Eliza was granted her wish. Alexander knew better than to refuse his wife of the company of her sisters and Peggy only wanted to see Eliza happy.

That night, the three sisters cuddled close to each other in Angelica’s bed, reminiscing and laughing over stories of their past endeavors and adventures. One cradle sat beside the bed, holding Philip and Isabelle, both asleep, indifferent to the noise their mother and aunts made.

 

In the other room, Alexander sat at his desk writing. Without his wife in their bedroom urging him to get some sleep, it was very likely that he wouldn’t sleep tonight. He thought of Angelica and their daughter, leaving tomorrow. He didn’t know if he could handle bidding them farewell. He’d only just met Isabelle as his daughter and now he would have to say goodbye.  The past few months were spent spending as much time as he could with Isabelle. His late nights were spent holding her and observing her. Every gurgle, cry, or smile he tried to appreciate, knowing he wouldn't see his daughter for a long while.

Spending time with Angelica also made him think of what might've been if Angelica was his wife. She was so loving to Isabelle, attentive to her every need, but also disciplined with the infant as well. He loved seeing the bond between them and knowing that they had created such a beautiful creature together.

 

The next morning, it was finally time to say goodbye. Peggy was the first to embrace her sister. 

“I’m sorry.” Angelica whispered in her ear as she hugged her sister tightly.

“Shhh. I forgive you, Angie.” She replied. Her voice shaky with tears. “I’ll miss you so much. And I’ll miss seeing my little Isabelle every day.”

“I’ll miss you too Peggy. I’m sure Isabelle will miss seeing her Aunt Peggy every day too.”

When it came time to say goodbye to her and Angelica, he found it difficult not to break down.

"Don't forget to write." She said giving him a sisterly embrace. 

He gave a small nod, not wanting to let her go.

"Don't forget to give your niece a kiss." Eliza added.

He turned to smile at his wife before turning back and giving Isabelle a kiss on her chubby cheek. 

"I'll miss you, Angelica." Eliza cried hugging her sister. "I wish you didn't have to go and that our children could grow up together."

"I'll miss you too dear, but I promise I'll write you."

 

Her father accompanied her to the harbor and waited until she boarded the ship. She saw him in the crowd, waving to her as the ship left the harbor. 

Soon, she would return to John and continue her life. Perhaps they would grow their family and maybe she would fall in love with him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you all think of this chapter? Tell me what you'd like to see next as well. I'd like to have a few chapters before I have our two heroes reunite and see each other again. So, please let me know what you'd like to see in the time in between!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLYYYYYYY! Thank you guys so much for the love!!! The recent response I've had is incredible and I'm so happy you're all enjoying this fic. Anyways, here's chapter 10. It's still a tad bit on the short side, but I didn't want to overload this chapter with plotlines that need to be saved for later!

Alexander tried to continue with his life now that Angelica and Isabelle had gone. He would leave in the mornings for his apprenticeship, not before giving his wife and son a kiss goodbye. Then in the evenings he would return and work on his writings before spending some time with Eliza. It was so different without Angelica and Isabelle in the household; he missed his evenings holding his daughter. 

He tried avoiding Peggy; her knowledge of his affair and his parentage, made him dread speaking to her as they used to. All he wanted to do now was buy a home for his growing family. While he loved the Schuylers hospitality, he knew it would be best if he, Eliza and Philip moved.

It would take several months to save the money for a home, but it would be worth it. 

“You have a letter, Alexander.” Peggy said, interrupting his thoughts.

“Who from?”

“General Washington.” She replied shortly. She tossed the letter on his desk, before turning to leave as quickly as possible. 

“Peggy, wait!”

Reluctantly, Peggy turned and met his gaze.

“I think that we need to talk.”

“There’s no need to talk.”

“Please, just sit and let me explain.”

She sighed, but still sat in the chair at his desk. 

“I understand that I’m your least favorite person, and I have to say I don’t disagree with you.”

“Then we’re on the same page, good. Can I go?”

“Peggy, what happened between Angelica and I...we never meant to hurt anyone.” He explained. “When I met her, I didn’t know she was married. And when she revealed the truth to me, I still didn’t want to let her go.”

“Why not?! You’re an intelligent person, how could you willingly break the bonds of her marriage?”

“Angelica is the first woman I ever loved. When I met her that day in the tavern, I fell in love with her. She was beautiful, intelligent, and sharp…”

“And what about Eliza?”

“I’m in love with Eliza, don’t ever doubt that. She’s the finest woman, I’ve ever met. And she has the kindest most beautiful soul.” He replied. “I do not wish to hurt her, ever.”

“But what you and Angelica did will hurt her if she ever learns the truth.”

“Then I pray that she never learns the truth.”

Peggy had a stern look on her face. Before she had learned the truth, he was so used to always seeing a smile on the youngest Schuyler’s face. She could light up an entire room with her smile and positivity, but now he could see the drastic change.

“If you need to hate me, that’s fine, I’ll understand. But please, please, don’t hate Angelica. She didn’t do anything wrong.”

He heard her scoff.

“I seduced her the night we...as soon as she introduced me to Eliza, she’d made it clear that she no longer wanted to carry on our meetings.”

“But she accepted your advances regardless.”

“Do not blame her. I’m the one at fault and she now has to live with the consequences of my misdeeds.”

Peggy gave a nod before standing to leave him alone in the study.

“Okay. I’ll confess, I’ve already forgiven Angie. I told her so before she left. But Alexander, I don’t think I can ever forgive you. You’ve hurt Angelica and Isabelle and you’re lying to Elizabeth…”

“Then I’ll accept it as a consequence, but I do hope to be back in your good graces once more Peggy.” He replied. 

She gazed at him, a hint of suspicion in her eyes before she stood from her seat and exited the room.

* * *

 

Another month passed and he finally received a letter from Angelica, who’d safely made her return to London with Isabelle.

 

_ My dearest Alexander, _

_ I’m so happy to be on land. Traveling across an ocean is never easy, but it is increasingly difficult with a baby. Thankfully Isabelle took the journey well and remained healthy as we made our way to England.  _

_ John was thrilled to meet her and I’m afraid I was right in my worries. She’ll no doubt be spoiled by him as she grows. Currently, our Isabelle has fattened up quite a lot. She still has a ravenous appetite and will without a doubt fatten up even more. Her hair has grown and she now has the most beautiful little mop of ringlets atop her head.  _

_ I still can’t believe that I was blessed with the most beautiful daughter; I look into her gorgeous eyes and I find myself so thankful that God granted me the gift of a daughter.  _

_ Isabelle still is as vocal and stubborn as before. Poor John, attempted to swaddle her and was met with her angry cries. He’s slowly learning her routines and getting to know her, but remains completely besotted with her.  _

_ I hope you remain well and that Philip and Eliza are well. I miss them both dearly, and long to be back in New York with my family. _

_ Adieu my dear brother, _

_ Angelica Church. _

 

He smiled as he read about his Isabelle, and while he was upset that he wouldn’t be the one to raise her, he was happy knowing John was being a good father to her. He wrote his response to Angelica right away, eager to hear more about his daughter.

 

_ My dearest Angelica, _

_ Thank you for your letter. I keep reading it over and over again and imagining ma petite Belle in my arms. I’m not surprised that John has fallen in love with her, she’s a beauty just like her mother and will be the one to encapture every male heart in her path. She’s already done so with mine, Philips, and your father’s, adding one more isn’t a surprise.  _

_ Isabelle is indeed a great blessing to us all. I enjoyed having her as my constant companion when you were back in Albany, and now I yearn to have her returned.  _

_ Philip and Eliza are well. Eliza has mentioned that Philip has a mighty appetite as well. Nearly every time I see him, he’s at his mother’s breast. He will without doubt fatten up just as Isabelle has. In other news, Eliza, Philip and I are making an effort to move from Albany and back into the city. With my apprenticeship nearing its finish, it makes sense to move and practice law in New York City.  _

_ I need to ask how you are, my dear? In your letter _you only spoke of Isabelle, and while it was very appreciated, I must know if you’re happy and well. Of course, I know it can never replace New York, but I do hope you’re finding happiness in London._ _

_ Adieu ma chère sœur, _

_A. Ham_

 

Alexander’s letter was as she’d hoped it would be. It was a civil and appropriate letter between brother and sister, and with no clear mention of Isabelle’s parentage.  They had ceased all letters to each other once Alexander began courting Eliza, and part of her feared that he would revert to his previous ways. She happily tucked the letter into the drawer of her desk, without a worry if John or one of the servants found it.  She breathed a little easier knowing that everything was moving along according to the plan. She had returned to London, John had met Isabelle and quickly fallen in love with her, friends and acquaintances cooed at the resemblance the infant shared with her mother; all was well.

 

When John first laid eyes on Isabelle, a large smile overtook his face. She felt guilty knowing that her husband was taking care and loving another man's child, but she had to bury that guilt. She and Alexander had already agreed that this would be best for them as well as Isabelle. She couldn’t fathom the thought of word getting out that her brother-in-law fathered her daughter. Her status would be wrecked, but even worse, Isabelle would be left without a status or name. 

 

From day one, John doted on Isabelle. He would hold her every evening when he came home and would even offer to change her when she soiled her napkin.  A smile was never far from Angelica’s mouth whenever she saw Isabelle in John’s arms. Even though he was spoiling his daughter already, Angelica knew that John deserved some happiness. 

“You are the sweetest girl in the world, my Izzie.” John cooed to Isabelle. “Don’t tell your mummy, but you’ve stolen her place in my heart.”

“Should I be jealous?” Angelica teased. 

“My dear, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“You weren’t meant to. I never truly get to see you interact with her, so I figured I would have to spy a little.” She replied. “You’re the kindest father to our little girl.”

“I know I shouldn’t spoil her, but it is impossible not to. When I look into her darling eyes, I forget everything that I’m supposed to do.”

“Daddy said I was the same way when I was her age.”

“I’m not surprised, she takes after you. I fear she’ll continue taking after and we’ll have trouble on our hands.”

“Hush.” She laughed, playfully nudging his shoulder.

“It’s nice hearing your laughter again. After we lost little John, I didn’t think I would ever hear it again.”

“It’s because we’ve been blessed with our Isabelle.”

“Yes, our Izzie has begun to heal our hearts. I was sure I’d never smile again, yet every time I see her, I’m smiling.” He replied. “I’ll never forget our John, but having Isabelle has helped so much.”

She gazed at her husband face, feeling the guilt wash over her. How could she lie to him, despite knowing how difficult it had been for him when they lost their son?

John had always been a good husband. Even before they married, he was always so sweet to her and treated her as if she were the only woman who mattered. It was why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. Every letter he’d written her was filled with sweet compliments and every time they had met he was the perfect gentleman; everything she had wanted in a man when she was still young. 

Even after they lost little John, he attempted to be close to her and help her through the pain, while she only pushed him away. Soon, he stopped trying to soothe her and only gave her space to herself, so that she could heal on her own. 

“Our Isabelle is so lucky to have such a doting father.” She said. “I’m certain she’ll be a daddy’s girl.”

John placed a kiss on his wife’s cheek, before returning his attention to his daughter.

 

As the months passed and Isabelle grew, Angelica received more letters from Alexander. There would be weeks at a time where she wouldn’t receive a single word from him, and she would finally put all thoughts of him locked away in her mind, but as soon as she received another letter from him, he would be back in the forefront of her mind. Every time she looked at Isabelle, she would be reminded of the night they created her and the nights they shared as a family before she returned to London. And although every letter she wrote back felt like a betrayal to her sister and husband, she couldn’t help continue the correspondence. 

 

_ My Dearest Brother, _

_ Thank you for your letter. It makes me happy hearing about my family as well as our new nation. Of course, I’ve been keeping up with the news from America, but reading your experiences somehow makes it more honest. _

_ If you could only see how much our Izzie has grown...John's taken to calling her Izzie, and I'm afraid it has stuck. She is now crawling and pulling herself up onto her little legs. I find that I can never take my eyes off of her as she is consistently getting into all sorts of trouble. I have an inkling that she’ll be taking her first steps soon. Can you believe how fast she’s grown? I was certain that only yesterday I held her in my arms for the first time! But as she grows, she becomes more and more beautiful. Her eyes have turned into a beautiful hazel, not quite my color nor her father's. She does, however, have her father's smile. Each day I notice it more and more and it brings me joy knowing she carries his traits.  _

_ Only yesterday she said, mama. I was moved to tears knowing that my little girl called out for me. I was certain that she would say dada first, seeing as John is her favorite person, but I was elated when she said those words.  _

_ As for me, I am doing well in London. It’s definitely not Albany and I have unfortunately noticed some coldness from certain ladies I’ve had the displeasure of meeting, but I’m afraid it is to be expected. Being a patriot from America in England, surrounded by loyal subjects of the crown was never going to be an easy task.  _

_ I pray that this letter finds you well and that you send my love to Eliza and Philip. I have already written my dear sister, but I have the bad habit of doting on her with extra affection.  _

_ Adieu, _

_ Angelica Church _

 

_ My dearest Angelica, _

_ Izzie...I’m not sure if I’m pleased with that moniker, but I’m afraid it shall have to do since I’m not there to refute it. She’ll of course always be ma petite Belle, even when she’s grown and married. And she’s crawling! It seems that she’s as intelligent and ambitious as her mother is. I do hope to see you both again soon, I know that it’s only been four months since you were last on American soil, but it misses you and we miss you. Eliza has urged me to tell you that you must convince John to make his return to America with his family.  _

_ I’m sure that Eliza has shared the news of how she and Philip are faring. Eliza is such a wonderful and patient mother, and while Philip is nowhere near taking his first steps, I’m sure he’ll be close behind Isabelle when she takes hers. _

_ In other news, I’m happy to announce that I am officially finished with my apprenticeship and am now a practicing lawyer. It took many months of hard studies and work, but I am pleased to be doing something I enjoy. As you know, Eliza, Philip, and I have made New York City our home, and while we miss the company of your parents as well as Peggy, we’re so happy to be independent.  _

_ Your news on yourself saddens me. How anyone could be rude to someone who carries your wit, charms, and beauty is beyond me. I’m sure they’re still reeling over losing a war to a volunteer army. I’m also certain that you’ve most likely put them in their place; the Angelica Schuyler that I know is never afraid to speak her mind, especially when it comes to those who undermine her strength and intelligence. _

_ I pray that you and Isabelle keep well. Please give her a kiss for me and let her know that I send her all of my love. _

_ Adieu ma chère sœur _

_ A. Ham _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could, please send me a link of any tumblr pages promoting my story, I want to start one up and thank all of the wonderful people who've been sharing it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Sorry that this is a little short and a little late. This is a bit of a filler chapter, just catching us up to what is happening until we reach 'Take a Break'. Of course, I do plan on building on the T.Jeffs and Angelica stuff, but I wanted to gently introduce Thomas into the story first.   
> Also, I got a Tumblr! Here's the link to it https://andpeggy17.tumblr.com/ give me a follow and I'll follow back. I'll try to post on there more, but I've never been very good at the tumblr thing!

A few weeks after Isabelle’s first birthday, Angelica learned she was once more in a family way. She had promised herself that once she returned to London, she would focus her mind on her marriage and family, she owed to John, Isabelle, and her sisters. 

John was a great husband and an even better father. He was so kind and sweet to her and she couldn’t tear her eyes from him whenever he interacted with Isabelle. He was a proper father to her, one she knew Alexander could never be to their daughter.

Isabelle was the light in her day. Her smiles and laughs always brought her joy and she knew that giving her daughter John’s family name was what was best. This way she wouldn’t face scrutiny for her mother’s sins. She would grow up in comfort and have all the best in life.

And her dear sisters. Peggy, was finally forgiving her for her actions and writing to her regularly. She was trusting her enough to share with her all the details of her life. It felt right to be a part of her little sister’s life. As for Eliza, she deserved the world. She knew she’d wronged her sister, by being in love with her husband and conceiving a child out of wedlock. But now, she would change that. She would be the devoted wife and mother to John and Izzie and she would be the good sister to Eliza and Peggy.

So when John suggested a trip away from London, she’d accepted. She accepted his dances, his kisses, and intimate gestures. She was still fond of her husband, she had been in love with him before life’s tragedies hit them. There was no reason why she couldn’t find that love for him again. They’d spent some time in Spain, accompanied by Isabelle as well as a nanny and maid. Then in France, where she had reunited with Lafayette and also met Thomas Jefferson.

_ ‘Include women in the sequel.’ _ She thought to herself. Laughing at that day she and her sister’s snuck out, their mother and father unaware. That was when she had first seen the protesters and activists in the street, and when the rush of the revolution came through her, urging her to do her part. 

That day she had also met Alexander for the first time, and thus began her arsenal of secrets that she needed to keep.

“Are you alright chere?” Mr. Jefferson asked, noticing her faraway look.

“Yes, I’m just worried about my daughter. She had a nasty cough this morning and I’ve never left her when she’s under the weather.”

“I’m sure she’s fine with the nanny. Have another champagne lovely.”

“Careful Mr. Jefferson or else I’ll think you’re trying to seduce me with all of these drinks you push my way.”

“And what if I am?”

“I’m a married woman, Mr. Jefferson. You’ve already met my husband and you know we have children together.”

“Call me Thomas please. And I’m sure that your marriage has never stopped you before.”

“I beg your pardon?!”

“You’re a very beautiful and charming woman Mrs. Church. I’m certain that despite you being married, you’ve never stopped using your flirtatious and coquettish wiles.”

“You’re wrong. I’m happily married to John, the only man I use my  _ wiles _ on is my husband.” She retorted before abruptly leaving to find John.

She found him talking to Lafayette and his wife Adrienne. 

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” He asked seeing the look on her face.

“Yes, I’m just worried about Izzie.”

“We’ll be back with her soon. Sarah’s a wonderful nanny, she’ll take good care of our girl.”

“I know.” She sighed. “Would you care to dance?”

“I would love a dance with you.”

After two dances, they said their goodbyes and returned to their accommodations. Sarah had let them know that Izzie had fallen asleep and her cough had slightly subsided. Once alone, Angelica pounced on her husband, eager to forget the feelings that Thomas gave her and the thoughts she had of Alexander. After getting a rise out of him, she let him take control. She allowed his hands to caress her skin, his lips to kiss hers and then her neck. She allowed him to make love to her and allowed herself to lose her control.

That was when she and John conceived their second child together. She had suspected it a few weeks after coming home from their trip; she was hit with exhaustion and nausea first, then came the missed monthly visitor. John was thrilled once more and gathered her in his arms in excitement. 

“Izzie, you’ll be a big sister!” He cooed to his daughter. 

Isabelle frowned at her father in confusion.

“Your mummy is carrying a little baby in her tummy.” 

“Bebe?” Izzie replied.

“That’s right darling.” Angelica cooed. “You’ll be a good sister for your baby brother or sister, won’t you dear?”

“Bebe!” Izzie exclaimed.

The couple laughed at their daughter, and only hoped that her excitement would remain once this baby was born.

She wasn’t surprised at John’s reaction, he’d taken to fatherhood so well. Isabelle had him wrapped around her finger and with just a single look, smile or pout, she received anything she wanted. In fact, John had thrown her the most lavish first birthday. It was very abnormal to throw such a large party for a baby, but John insisted that his little girl received only the best.

 

_ My dearest sister, _

_ I hope you’re well. I miss you and our little Philip so much. John, Izzie, and I are doing well. As you know, we’ve celebrated her first birthday. At one, she’s still as strong willed and independent as before. She toddles everywhere and refuses my hands for help. You were correct when you said that she would gain my personality traits. How is Philip? I know his birthday has passed and that like my Izzie, he’s one. Is he kind and sweet like his mother, or wild and stubborn like his father?  _

_ Other than hearing news from home, I’m writing to you because I have some news to share, and I wanted to share with you first. It seems that Isabelle will be a big sister come February. John, of course, is thrilled to be adding to the family, when I shared the news with him he took me in his arms and spun me around. I had to tell him to stop, as I was already feeling the dreaded sickness that pregnancy bring. I’m equally as thrilled as my husband is, I couldn’t imagine only having one child, poor Izzie would be so lonely without brothers or sisters. Isabelle is thrilled as well, She currently repeats the word ‘bebe’ whenever she’s in my arms, but I’m sure she thinks that this new baby will be a playmate for her or a doll.  _

_ Anyways dear sister, I look forward to seeing a letter from you soon. Please tell me everything on Philip and how he is. Please give him a kiss for me and send my love to him as well as that husband of yours. _

_ All my love, _

_ Angelica. _

 

“What are you reading?” Alexander asked sitting at his wife’s side.

“A letter from Angie.” She replied.

“What news does she share?”

“It seems that our Izzie will be a big sister.” Eliza exclaimed. “Angelica is once more in a family way.”

Alexander gave a forced smile. He knew that this was for the best. Angelica had to continue her life with John and continue the illusion that she was in love with him, and that meant producing more children with him. 

“I’m sure Belle will be a wonderful sister.” He replied.

“You still refuse to call her Izzie.” She laughed.

“Of course I do. Izzie is such a harsh name, whereas Belle suits her perfectly. She’s a true beauty and deserves to be called just that.”

His daughter didn’t deserve a name as terrible as Izzie, she was his Belle, his beauty. She would remain his Belle for as long as he lived. 

“Well at least we’ll know that Angie and John’s children have a devoted uncle.”

Alexander nodded and gave a smile.

“Have you given thought of giving our Philip a little brother or sister?” He murmured to her.

“Perhaps. I told Angelica that I wanted a daughter next.” 

“Then a daughter we shall have.” 

 

Just like her sister, Eliza conceived a child shortly after. Philip was 18 months when she felt the same sickness she felt when she was carrying her son. When she’d revealed the news to her husband, he gave her a smile and wrapped her in his arms. But he did not seem as thrilled as she had expected him to be. 

He was tired, that’s all it was. Alexander was working himself to the brink of death, which gave him very little energy to throw a fete now that his wife was giving him another child. She loved her husband, but he had grown so distant from her and Philip. After John Laurens had passed, he had withdrawn and taken solace in his work. She had hoped that once his career had taken off, he would be back, but that hadn’t been the case. Now that he was Secretary of the Treasury, he was even further away. Of course, he had come home to her every night like he had promised, but while he was physically there, he wasn’t always with her mentally.

Eliza prayed that once their son or daughter was born, he’d come back to her. She hoped that she was carrying a daughter, a sweet little girl who would have her daddy’s heart and attention.

 

_ My Dearest Sister, _

_ I hope you’re well. Philip is growing to be like his father every single day. He constantly runs around and is non-stop exactly like Alexander. I always have to keep my eyes on him or else he find himself into some sort of trouble. Peggy came to visit last week, and he was so misbehaved that I’m sure he’s frightened her off from having any children. I hope I’m wrong, I think Peggy would be a wonderful mother, if only she’d settle down. _

_ I assume that you’re feeling all the discomfort that pregnancy brings in these last few stages, but I’m certain you’re excited to meet your son or daughter. I, myself, am feeling the discomfort and sickness from the early stages of motherhood. Yes, Alexander and I are welcoming another child and giving Philip a brother or sister. When I told Philip that he was going to be a big brother, he didn’t care much and only wanted to return to his running about the house. Mother says that he’ll calm down once he turns two and once the baby comes, I pray that she’s right. I don’t think I can handle an energetic toddler and a crying infant at the same time. _

_ How has Izzie adjusted to the baby? Is she excited to be a big sister? Has she calmed down or is she just as energetic as her mother? Please give her a kiss and a cuddle from her favorite auntie and give my love to John. As always, I miss you so much and I pray that you’ll come for a visit or permanently move back to New York. _

_ All my love, _

_ Eliza. _

 

_ My Dear Eliza, _

_ I’m so thrilled at your news! I wish I could once more be at your side like the last time, but unfortunately I’m so far into this pregnancy that travel to the United States would be unwise. I imagine Philip to be exactly like his father in activeness and energy, but I’m certain he shares his mother’s heart. Once he meets his baby brother or sister, he’ll be besotted with him or her and will without a doubt be a caring big brother. _

_ Izzie has only grown more excited in being a big sister. John has bought her a baby doll and each morning she tucks it into her makeshift crib and give her kisses and cuddles. She’ll be a great big sister, I just know it. She also loves feeling my stomach to feel her brother move. Yes, I say brother, because I’m certain I’ll have a boy. I had the pleasure of having lunch with my neighbor last week and we did the string and needle test and the results told us I was carrying a boy. John insists I’m having another girl. _

_ Of course, you are correct, I am very uncomfortable. Sleep has once again become difficult and adding a toddler, who only wants her mother's attention, has made me even more tired. I cannot wait to hold this child in my arms and have him join our family. I am now just counting down until I meet him and once again feel comfortable again.  _

_ I miss you with all of my being as well dear sister, and I wish I could be back in New York. But of course you understand why I cannot. John’s position in parliament prevents us from leaving England, but he knows that I yearn to be back in New York.  _

_ As always, give Philip a kiss for me and send my love to Alexander. I await your next letter patiently. _

_ All my love, _

_ Angelica.  _

 

Philip Schuyler Church was born two months later. He was born wailing loudly, sending relief to both his mother and father. He mainly resembled his mother but had his father's eyes. Isabelle was a good big sister and gave her baby brother as many kisses as she possibly could.

“They’ll be the best of friends won’t they?” John said as he admired his children.

“I hope so. I want all of our children to grow up as my sister and I did. We were so close that we were each other best friends.”

“Are you saying you want another child?”

“I’ve only just birthed this one, let’s wait.”

“Of course my dear.” He replied giving her a kiss. “We’ll wait as long as you’d like.”

As the days went on, Angelica finally felt her life was back on track. She had two wonderful and healthy children, her husband loved her and she could truthfully say that she loved him in return. She rarely had days where she thought of Alexander, of course when he wrote her, those feelings would re-emerge and then when Izzie would smile, she couldn’t help but think of him, but her days would end with her being content with her life.

Across the Atlantic, the news of Philip Church’s birth had reached the Hamiltons. Eliza was thrilled for her older sister and wished she could reunite with her, Peggy was equally as excited as her sister and yearned to visit London to see her niece and her new nephew.

“Do you think Daddy would let me travel to London to visit Angie?” Peggy asked as she helped Eliza in the parlor.

“I don’t see why not? You’ve already come out to society and I’m sure if you bring a servant with you as an escort he’ll say yes.”

Peggy gave a nod and attempted to plan out her trip.

“I’ll write to Angie and see if she and John are happy to accommodate me.”

“I bet he looks just like Angie.” Eliza sighed. “John looked like her when he was born.”

“He’ll be a handsome little boy. And if he’s like Angelica he’ll be a force to be reckoned with.”

“I think it’s safe to assume that all of Angie’s children will have her personality.” Eliza laughed.

“Poor John.” Peggy added joining her sister’s laughter.

Alexander returned to find the two sisters laughing together.

“Pray tell what has you two laughing so wildly?”

“John’s sent a letter. They’ve welcomed a son.” Eliza informed. 

“How wonderful!” He exclaimed. “What’s his name?”

“Philip Schuyler Church.” Eliza replied.

“A good strong name for a boy.” 

“It’s a great name, but I told Eliza that a different name would have suited him too.”

“Oh hush Peggy, when you have children of your own you can name them however you please.”

Peggy rolled her eyes.

“If you ladies will excuse me, I’ll be off to my study.”

“So soon? You’ve only just come home. Besides it’s Saturday, why don’t you rest?”

“Helping run our new nation means there’s no time to rest my love.” He replied. “I’ll be down for supper.”

Eliza sighed, but smiled and gave her husband a nod.

“Is he always this way?” Peggy asked.

Eliza nodded. “He’s so occupied with his work. But he’s right, he’s helping run a new nation. I’m sure if it were any other job, he’d have more time.”

“Well you’re his wife, he needs to spend time with you.”

“He does Peggy, I promise you.” Eliza dismissed.

“Okay.” 

Later that evening, while Eliza rested, Peggy found herself in front of the study door. She gave a knock at the door and listened as she heard papers rustling.

“Come in.” Alexander’s tired voice sounded.

She opened the door and found him hunched over his work.

“Peggy. What brings you here?” He asked remembering the last time they sat face to face.

“I just wanted to talk.” She replied innocently.

He frowned at her tone.

“You haven’t wanted to talk with me in a long time.”

“And we both know whose fault that is.” She bit back fiercely.

“What do you want?” He sighed in defeat.

“I want you to treat your wife, my sister, better.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re distant. I saw it the last time I was here.” She said. “I know you love Eliza and Philip, so show it. Spend some time with her, stop locking yourself away every day after work.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. She was right, Peggy was right once again.

“Alright, you have my word that I’ll spare some time for my family.” He replied.

“Good.” She said but remained seated in the chair across from him.

“Is that all?”

She studied him for a second, before nodding and rising from her seat. Peggy couldn’t help but feel suspicious of Alexander. Although he’d kept his promise to her, she still was worried for her sisters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another short one. I feel like I have a 5 1/2 page limit when I'm writing. After 5ish pages, I can't come out with any more ideas. Anyways, this chapter really focuses on Angelica and Peggy and I definitely think this was a needed chapter.

Angelica Margarita Hamilton was born mere months before Peggy Schuyler was set to leave to visit her sister in London. Peggy sat dutifully at her sister's bedside and offered encouragement and soothing words as she labored through childbirth. Eliza named Peggy the godmother for her daughter as she had promised when Philip was christened 2 years ago. 

Alexander once more had fallen in love with his daughter. He didn’t think he could love any little girl as much as he did his Isabelle, but his Angelica quickly changed his mind. She was tiny and precious and was a graceful infant, never crying too much and always serene and content. Philip was adjusting to being an older brother, still uncertain of how long this new baby would occupy his home for. 

 

_ My dearest Angelica, _

_ I feel as if it’s been too long since I’ve last written you. Of course, I have your letter that I received a week ago, so I know it’s only been a couple of weeks. I pray that you’re well and that ma petite Belle is enjoying being a big sister. I’m sure she takes after her mother in that very sense. Is she still as active as you mentioned in your letter to Eliza? Philip is finally calming down little by little, although only yesterday did he cause a commotion. He managed to sneak into my study and make a mess of my desk. He has his mother’s eyes, which makes it very difficult for me to remain angry at him.  _

_ How are you enjoying your Philip? I’m sure John is thrilled at having a son. Anyways, I am writing to you to share the news that Eliza and I have welcomed a daughter. Angelica Margarita Hamilton was born this past weekend, hence why I haven’t been able to respond as promptly. She is a sweet little child, and takes after her mother. She’s serene and always content, as long as she’s in her mother’s arms. _

_ Please give my congratulations to John, and give ma Belle a kiss for me. I look forward to your next letter. _

_ Adieu, _

_ Alexander _

 

_ My dear brother, _

_ It was a nice surprise seeing your letter when I arrived home. We’ve been very busy here in London preparing for Peggy’s arrival. I’m very excited to see my sister again; I’ve missed New York and my family, so having her here will be like a reminder of home. Once you receive this letter, she’ll most likely be sailing across the Atlantic.  _

_ I’m thrilled to hear the news that Eliza gave birth to a healthy little girl. She told me she longed for a daughter and now she finally has one, and one that is my namesake! I shed several tears of joy at the news.  _

_ Izzie has yet to calm down, though she’s not as destructive as Philip, she’s always energetic and interested in what John and I are doing. In fact, she’s becoming very interested in books. She’s not yet learned to read as she is only two, but she loves to sit in my lap whilst I read to her. She also lover her little brother; she is always by my side when I have him in my arms and is always on hand to soothe him with kisses and cuddles. Mother said that I was that way when Peggy was first born, so she must take after me in. You were correct in assuming that John is thrilled with his son, but Philip has not replaced Izzie in any way. I’m afraid that she’ll be his little princess and nothing can change that. _

_ I hope you are enjoying the joys of having a newborn daughter, and I hope you are well. Please give you Philip and Angelica a kiss for me. I wish I could see them sooner and do so myself, but unfortunately, that isn’t an option at this very moment. _

_ Adieu, _

_ Angelica _

* * *

  
  


Angelica paced the floor of her parlor, waiting for John to arrive with Peggy. She’d been anticipating seeing her sister and longed to have a piece of home. Philip was down for a nap while Isabelle followed her mother around holding her baby doll in her arms.

“Mama, up!” She called out holding her arms out.

“Alright, alright.” She replied lifting her daughter into her arms.

She had been told constantly that she was spoiling her daughter by carrying her in arms, especially now that she’d turned two, but she didn’t care and neither did John. After having lost their first child, they didn’t care if they spoiled their daughter with love and affection.

“Your Aunt Peggy will be here soon.” She cooed to her daughter. “Can you say Aunt Peggy darling?”

Her daughter was too occupied with her doll to respond. They had only gotten one syllable of Peggy’s  name down; Angelica had wanted her daughter to be able to greet her aunt, but Isabelle was stubborn like her parents and only did things when she wanted.

She heard the keys at the door and practically held her breath. Her relationship with Peggy had improved since the last time they’d seen each other, but Angelica couldn’t help but still feel guilty whenever she thought of Peggy or Eliza.

She ran to her sister as soon as she saw her enter, wrapping her arms around her.

“Dada!” Isabelle called out to John.

“Hello, sweetheart. I missed you.” He said taking her into his arms.

“I’m so happy you’re here.” Angelica cried into her sister’s shoulder.

“Me too.” Peggy replied. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, love!” She said. “How was your journey?”

“Very long, but not as terrible as I expected.”

“Maybe that’s because you made the journey in the late spring. The ocean can be rather unforgiving in winter or autumn.”

“I’m happy I made it here safe.”

“As am I.”

“And is this who I think it is?” Peggy said turning to Isabelle who held onto her father tight. “Hello, darling. I’m your Aunt Peggy. Do you remember me?”

The toddler looked uneasy at the new person.

“Izzie, this is your Aunt Peggy.” She repeated. “Can you say, Aunt Peggy like we practiced?”

Izzie looked at her mother, unwilling to cooperate.

“Oh poor thing, she’s probably feeling shy.” Peggy cooed.

“Which is rather strange, she’s hardly shy.” Angelica sighed. “She must be tired, she’s been skipping her naps and she often becomes cranky this time of day.”

Angelica took Isabelle from John’s arms and cuddled her.

“Are you being stubborn again, love?”

“Just like her mother.” John teased.

“Hush!” She laughed in reply. 

“Go and catch up with Peggy, dear. I have to attend a meeting.”

“Very well. Will you be home for dinner?”

“I always am.” He leaned in and gave his wife and daughter, each a kiss on the cheek.

“Come, let’s go into the parlor. I’ll have Catherine make us some tea.”

“Dada!” Izzie cried, now wanting to be back in her father’s arms.

“Daddy will be back soon. Come, I’ll even let you have a biscuit if you behave.”

 

The sisters sat in the parlor, catching up on the many months they missed while being apart. 

“When will I meet Philip?”

“As soon as he wakes from his nap. He’s a heavy sleeper, but that has only made our nights easier.”

“And Izzie, how has she adjusted to being an older sister?”

“She loves him. Every time he’s in my arms, she’s by my side wanting to give him a kiss or stroke his face.”

“She’ll take after you then.”

“How are Eliza and Angelica?”

“They’re well. Philip isn’t sure of his baby sister yet, but I’m sure he’ll grow to love her.”

“Alexander mentioned it in his last letter. Mother mentioned it’s common with young children.”

“You still write to him?”

“Yes, he writes to me of any political news as well as news on the family, and I do the same in return.”

Peggy eyed her sister.

“I promise, it means nothing more.” She insisted.

“I believe you.” Peggy replied. “I just didn’t know you still wrote to him.”

“He deserves to know how Izzie is.”

Peggy gave a nod to her sister. “She looks like him.”

“I know. That smile, it’s definitely not mine.”

“Her eyes too. Not the color of course, but the fire in them…”

“You’ve yet to spend an entire day with her, you’ll see how similar she is to him.”

“I’m sure she’s gained too much of her mother’s personality as well.”

Angelica rolled her eyes and hugged her sister once more.

“I’m so glad you came to visit. I’ve made a few friends here in London, but none like you or Eliza.” She admitted. 

“That’s because no one can interfere with the Schuyler Sister’s.”

They shared stories and drank their tea for a good hour before being interrupted by Philip’s cries.

“Pip awake mama!” Isabelle exclaimed, pulling at her mother’s sleeve.

“I know darling. Let’s go fetch him.” She replied. “Peggy, it’s time for you to meet Philip Schuyler Church.”

Angelica led the way up the stairs and into the nursery. 

Izzie had escaped from her mother’s arms and ran to the cradle to see her brother.

“Shhh, Pip!” She cooed while stroking her brother’s hand.

Angelica lifted her son from his cradle and gently rocked him. She guessed that he was probably hungry, thus taking a seat in the chaise nearby. 

“He’s so beautiful Angie.”

“He is, isn’t he. He looks like his brother.” She replied. She smiled down at the crying infant remembering her little John. 

She undid the buttons on her gown and began feeding her son. He immediately silenced and latched on. 

Peggy looked on lovingly at her nephew. He looked smaller than Izzie when she was born, or maybe she didn’t clearly remember her size. He had wisps of brown hair and wide brown eyes.

“Izzie would you like to show your Aunt Peggy your dolly?”

Izzie looked to Peggy and nodded. She hopped off from her seat and walked over to Peggy.

Peggy was lead to the corner of the room where a small bed sat. On top of it lay a doll.

“Is this your dolly?” Peggy asked.

Izzie nodded.

“She’s very pretty, just like you are. What’s her name?”

“Belle.” 

“Oh, that’s a pretty name!” She replied. “Did you know that your mama and I used to play with our dolls together?”

“She’s right love, your Aunt Peggy and I always played with our dollies.”

At her mother's word, Izzie grabbed Peggy's hand and pulled her to sit on the bed.

"There goes that shyness." Angelica laughed.

"Izzie would you like to play with the dolls together?"

Izzie nodded excitedly and pushed one doll into Peggy's arms.

* * *

 

That evening, Angelica and Peggy were finally alone. The kids were finally asleep and John had left the sisters to bond together. They lay beside each other in the guest room that Peggy would be occupying for the next month.

“So tell me about this gentleman you’ve been writing to me about.”

“It’s nothing yet. We’ve only spoken a few times, but he did say he wants to court me.”

“That’s wonderful! What’s his name?”

“Stephen Van Rensselaer. He’s so kind and intelligent.”

“Van Rensselaer...that’s mother’s maiden name.”   
“He might be a distant cousin. We haven’t looked into too much.”

“Does he at least make you happy?”

“He does. The first time I spoke to him, I felt as though he matched me completely.”

“Yes, I’ve been there before.”

“Is that how it was with…” She asked, not daring to say Alexander’s name.

“Peggy, why are you bringing this up?”

“Because I want to understand. I’ve spent the last two years think and observing about your situation, and I want to know what was different with John and Alexander.”

“I didn’t realize.”

“So...can you tell me what was different?”

“I was very young when I met John. I had the outlook of a little girl when it came to love and romance.” She explained. “I always thought that a gentleman was supposed to kiss your hand and compliment you or give you flowers. That was exactly what John did. He followed the rules of propriety with everything that he did, except for our marriage.”

“And it was the opposite with Alexander.”

“It was. Our first meeting wasn’t appropriate. We were in a tavern and we had a conversation about politics and war. But in our conversation, I knew that he didn’t see me only as a woman, but he saw me as an equal. He didn’t disregard my opinions and it meant a lot.”

“I see.”

“Alexander didn’t follow the rules, and after we lost John things had changed, I had changed. I was sad and unable to share my feelings with anyone. Alexander was my escape for that.” She continued. “Whenever I was home I could sense the looks of pity for my loss, I felt that every time I spoke to you, Eliza or mother you only saw my sadness.”

“So you wanted an escape?”

“Yes. I wanted to escape from what I was feeling and that’s what Alexander was.”

“And it grew from there. You started having feelings for him.”

Angelica nodded. “I still carry that guilt today. I love John, I’ve found that love for him again, but there are days I look at Izzie and she smiles and I’m brought back to that day.”

“Do you think it might happen to me?”

“I don’t know. I wish I could assure you that it wouldn’t, but I’m not sure.”

“Do you think if you saw him again, that your feelings would return?”

“I’m not sure. When we first met he said I struck him as someone who's never satisfied and sometimes I think he’s right.”

“What do you mean.”

“Last year we were in France and I met a man who ignited that same feeling I had.”

She thought back to Mr. Jefferson. She remembered feeling the same spark in her heart when she first spoke to him, and the worst part was that he could see right through her just as Alexander could. He knew that her marriage hadn’t stopped her from carrying on an affair with someone else. She felt that guilt rise up in her that night, pushing her to abruptly end their conversation.

“Nothing happened.” She assured Peggy. 

Peggy looked at her sister and finally understood why. When she first discovered what her sister had done, she saw her as a villain. Knowingly breaking her vows of marriage then carrying on with that relationship despite their sister being in love with that man. Now that she knew everything it made sense. There was no villain in this story, just human emotions that created a mess.

 

* * *

 

Peggy remained in London for two months. In that time, she had finally gained the affection of Izzie. The little girl was always by her side and only wanted Peggy to play dolls with her or read to her. Peggy also saw that Izzie was the perfect mix of her parents. While she had Alexander’s smile and passion, she had Angelica’s cleverness and kindness. 

Angelica was thankful that Peggy had visited. She had lived in fear for two years that her sister hated her and that she would never forgive her, but the two months allowed for them to build their bond again and become closer.

“I want you to write to me as much as possible!” Angelica ordered as she hugged her sister.

“I shall share every detail of my life with you.” Peggy teased.

“Yes, I’d like that very much.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “You’ll have to do the same then.”

“I will.”

“I’m so happy I came to visit.”

“Me too. I feel as though I know you even better now.” She replied. “It’s strange, we’ve known each other all of our lives, but a two-month visit allowed for us to truly learn about each other.”

“God gave me sisters for a reason, and I was blessed with two of the best sisters.”

“As was I. Be safe and write to me!”

“You’ll receive your first letter in no time.”

Peggy then said goodbye to her niece and nephew one last time before making her return to the United States.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izzie's shyness isn't really uncharacteristic. I wanted her to warm up to Peggy. Also, I kept her dialogue short only because she's going through the cranky & shy 2-year old phase.


End file.
